Palutena's Smash Mishaps
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena joins the Super Smash Brothers, and staying with them will prove to be more than a feat for the lovely, gassy, playful goddess... can she managed to withstand the madness of Smash Bros, or will she make things even more crazy for the Smashers? I hope not, Lady Palutena can get zany when she's allowed to let loose... "Pit, are you typing the summary about me?" ...No...
1. Lady Palutena

**Palutena's Smash Mishaps**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was a nice, quiet day at the Super Smash Brothers Hotel... when Princess Peach Toadstool farted, her big brassy gas strong enough to shake the entire metropolis of Earthbound's Fourside, with the hotel located on the top of the highest skyscraper in the middle of the city.

"Excuse me!" Peach giggled as she wafted once more, waving her right hand as she was in her regular pink dress, being in the middle of the hallway as everyone groaned, having to try hard to not breathe in Peach's flatulence.

"And to think, we have even more flatulent characters sharing this hellhole..." Wario muttered to Waluigi, who nodded in agreement.

Lady Palutena, who was extremely kind and wise but also a bit playful, was playing a round of Mario Kart 8 as she was having a blast, with Pit groaning as they were both sharing the same room, with Pit being Toadette on the pipe frame kart and Palutena using Toadette as well, but on the Wiggler bike.

"Ugh, bikes are so broken!" Pit exclaimed as he was quite angry, using the white colored, gimmicky Nintendo WiiU game pad as he shook his head. "Even with the new balancing, bikes still have the advantage!"

Palutena stuck her tongue out in a playful manner as she glanced at Pit, also using the black colored WiiU game pad. "Come now, Pit, you should use the items! They can give you an advantage!"

Pit growled as he glared at Palutena. "It's not when friggin coins is all you get out of it!"

"Calm down, Pit!" Palutena exclaimed as she paused the game, giving Pit a nudge on the head.

Pit rubbed the top of his head with his right hand as he frowned, glancing back at his goddess. "Sorry, ma'am."

Palutena murmured as she glared at Pit. "You know I don't like being called that..."

"Well, it's just that you look so old." Pit remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, smirking sheepishly.

Palutena's right eye twitched as she slowly turned her head to Pit. "Did you... just say..."

Pit gulped as he waved his hands in his defense. "N-no no, please! I didn't mean to word it like that!"

But Palutena wasn't having any of that. Grabbing Pit, she stuffed the angel boy into her boobs, suffocating him with her tits as Silver The Hedgehog walked in with several cardboard boxes of different topped pizzas.

"Pizza delivery-" Silver remarked as he then saw what was occurring before him, catching Palutena glancing at him as he simply dropped the pizza boxes, raising his hands. "Eeyeah, I'll come back later for the money..." He then made a mad dash down the hallway.

Palutena gasped as she held her hands together, spotting the pizza. "Hey! Our food's here!"

"G-great..." Pit gasped as he could barely breath, trying his best to catch his breath as he placed his left hand on his chest.

* * *

Later on, after several more rounds of Mario Kart and pizza eating, Lady Palutena burped loudly, patting her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand as Pit was quite surprised, blinking as he held his fourth slice of plain pizza in his right hand.

"You definitely have quite an appetite, Lady Palutena," Pit admitted as he was quite shocked at his goddess' gassy behavior.

Palutena chuckled as she faced Pit, closing her eyes as she tilted her head to the right, rolling around her left hand. "I'm a goddess, Pitkuns. I can do whatever I want if I feel like it."

She then opened her eyes, giving Pit a wink. Pit was flabbergasted as Lady Palutena farted, her brassy poot emitting from her big butt cheeks as the room shook, with adult Link slowly poking his head into the room as he had a shocked yet disappointed look on his face. Pit gawked as he spotted Link, with Palutena turning around and giggling as she waved at him.

"Oh hi, Link. Did my big butt farting startle you?" She giggled with another lower pitched toot, playfully sticking out her tongue as she had no shame.

Link sighed as he just left the room, with Palutena laughing as her stomach was no longer pudgy due to her flatulence, with Pit blushing as he was quite unaware of what to make of the situation, not being sure if he wanted to finish his pizza as Palutena's flatulence smelled like pale tuna.

It was going to be long nights, weeks, and months from here on out for poor Pit.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog and the gray colored Robotic Operation Buddy were heading down the hallway as they spotted Palutena introducing herself to the various non playable characters in the hallway, doing several of her taunts and poses as the NPCs applauded and hooted her on, with the two exchanging odd glances with each other.

"Things are getting weirder here every moment," Silver stated as he witnessed Palutena performing a strip tease.

R.O.B. nodded his robotic head in agreement, tilting his mechanical arms up and down. "Indeed. I don't know what to make of this new, tall female..."

* * *

Author's Note: It was about damn time that I got more motivation to make a new fanfic. And now I can have Palutena fart to everyone's content, without keeping it confined to Kid Icarus. Although there's more to Palutena than just bad gas...


	2. Palutena's Collapsing Rooftop Fiasco

The ever changing Super Smash Brothers Manor in the Garden of Hope from Pikmin 3, the manor being much smaller in size as was everyone else inside. Lady Palutena was looking for fanfiction of herself on the computer in one of the various breaker rooms as she noticed something interesting.

"Huh?" Palutena remarked as she squinted her eyes, noticing a particuarly interesting looking fanfic. "_Palutena's Smash Mishaps..._ sounds fun!" She then was about to click on it...

...

...when suddenly...

...

...out of nowhere...

...

...completely unexpectedly...

...

...from the depths of the unknown...

...

...from the least suspected place possible...

...

...out of all the possible times...

...

...to all the possible characters...

...

...at all the possible situations...

...

...in the very-

"**_GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!_**" Shadow The Hedgehog growled as he was practicing his brawling skills on the sandbag in the dojo within the manor's basement, getting annoyed at the announcer.

...So anyway, the black hedgehog's edgy outburst aside, the manor began shaking violently!"

"_Oh no!_" Palutena exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, falling off her chair backwards as her legs were in the air.

The manor's rooftop collapsed on the highest floor, which luckily had no one present as the Smashers began panicking!

"It's the end of the world! Runaway!" Megaman exclaimed as he aimed at a nearby wall and blasted it with his Mega Buster, jumping through and landing on top of a giant Bulborb, which munched down on him.

Pac-Man simply made worrified gestures as he turned into a pizza pie, chomping his way towards the western direction, with Mr. Game-and-Watch following as R.O.B. attempted to calm everyone down, but failed. The Villagers were simply moving in place with fear in their eyes as the Wii Fit Trainers simply were exercising, with the Mii Fighters trying their best to hold back up the ceiling as they couldn't overpower the strength of the collapsing rooftop. Captain Olimar was running back and forth alongside all his colorful Pikmin, the manor shaking again as another floor was crushed, flattening several Smashers. Palutena realized that this was potentially bad news, as she got back up, dusting herself off.

"That's it! It's time for a lovely goddess to do her magic!" Palutena exclaimed as she held her staff in the air, glancing at the ceiling with dignity. "**JUMANJI!**"

The manor shook again, but this time no floors were crushed as Palutena kept on staring at the ceiling.

"_...AFRO CIRCUS!_" Palutena commanded as she slammed her staff on the floor, still having a look of determination on her face.

And then all of a sudden, the manor was transformed into one giant rainbow colored, polkadot afro, with Palutena and the remaining surviving Smashers singing afro circus as they were dancing along, having a good time and scaring the Bulborbs that were waddling around it. Master Hand and Crazy Hand came back from glove shopping as they noticed what was occurring before them.

"...What the actual hell?" Master Hand gawked as he couldn't believe his... non existing eyes.

"_Ooh!_ Looks fun!" Crazy Hand squealed as he dropped his bags full of gloves and zipped on over to join Palutena and the smashers in their dancing, pulling out a rainbow afro out of nowhere as he moved along with them.

Master Hand sighed in defeat as he rested on the giant rock, knowing that it was going to be a long time before sanity returned to the Smashers.


	3. Arwing Above The Sea

Lady Palutena was in the Smash House located inside the famous StarFox Arwing as she was watching The female Wii Fit Trainer exercising her legs in the gym as Popo, the male blue Ice Climber, dashed into the gym, approaching Palutena as he moved his hands around.

"Hey Miss Palutena, you want to go onto the top of the Arwing and get a good look of Corneria?" Popo asked as he faced Palutena.

Palutena smiled as she stood up, stretching her arms. "Sounds like a plan, Popo! I'm getting tired of watching the Wii Fit Trainer staying fit."

"I can hear you, ya know!" Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed back as Palutena rolled her eyes, leaving the gym with Popo.

On top of the Arwing, the two Smashers sat down on the very front, looking out towards the western direction as there was nothing but a dark starry blue night sky and a vast blue ocean, with the moon reflecting down on it. Palutena smirked as she got an idea.

"I know how to spice up this night," Palutena told Popo as she waved her staff around, transforming the entire sea into an ocean of hot, red molten magma, with lava plumes emerging out as several burned the Arwing.

Popo wiped his forehead as he began sweating a lot. "_Phew!_ I forgot that I get really sweaty when we get into fire themed areas. Maybe it's because of this parka." He then began to take it off, when he realized he was next to Palutena. "Oh... I forgot I was with someone..."

Palutena smiled as she held her hands together, tilting her head to the right. "If you want, you can shed off your climber clothes. I don't mind."

Popo began blushing as he lifted up his parka with both of his hands. "D-do... do you really want me to?"

Palutena simply laughed at Popo's embarrassed expense as suddenly Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O' Donnell all ran up onto the top of the arwing, all of them angry as they approached Palutena and Popo.

"Hey! Did you change the landscape again, Pal!?" Fox angrily barked as he turned Palutena around.

Palutena rolled her eyes as she glanced down at the much smaller, anthropomorphic fox. "And what if I did? I can do what I want, I'm a goddess!"

"Doesn't mean squat! You're a smasher, and we can't have you doing this shit when we're trying to cool off!" Falco exclaimed as he crossed his feathery arms together.

Wolf nodded in agreement as he clenched his fists, snarling. "Yeah! And I was in the middle of resting up, too!"

Everyone glanced at Wolf as he appeared a bit flustered, growling as he barked back at them.

"I'm preparing for a match! Get off my back!" Wolf snapped, revealing his sharp claws and teeth.

Palutena patted Wolf on the head as she chuckled. "Sounds like the cranky wolf needs his leash again."

Wolf, feeling insulted twice, then bit Palutena on the arm, causing her to scream as she smacked Wolf on the head with her staff, causing Fox and Falco to attack her as a brawl ensued, with Popo getting thrown in the mix as the Arwing tilted towards the magma sea, due to Fox and Falco not driving the entire aircraft. The Arwing then sunk into the lava, with everyone screaming in pain as they all severely burned to... well, death. It's a fanfic, they'll be fine. They faced much worse, anyway.

"**_Palutena!_**" Master Hand angrily bellowed as he was the last victim to burn, knowing that this bullshit was her doing.


	4. Curry Burns You Up

Lady Palutena yawned as she stretched her arms, scratching her butt with her right hand as she blinked. "You know, there could be more excitement in this tent."

"We live in a tent now?" Popo remarked as she blinked, tilting his head to the right as he was playing Pokemon Y on his light colored 3DS..

Indeed, the Smash Mansion was relocated to a green tent on a green hill, with the hill surrounded by dark purple trees without leaves as it was near Luigi's Mansion, which was going under renovations.

"Something exciting could happen. But I don't know what." Palutena remarked as she felt her stomach grumble. "Hmm. Getting hungry. I wonder what's for dinner..."

Getting up and walking around to get some ideas into her head, the goddess stopped in her tracks as she noticed that R.O.B. was carrying a shipment of burning curry in a wooden box using his metal arms, squealing as she clapped her hands together, running up to the grayish robot.

"Ooh! Curry!" Palutena stated as she began gobbling up the curry.

"N-no, wait!" R.O.B. exclaimed, only to be severely burnt as Palutena spewed out hot flames from her mouth, screaming as she dropped her staff, running around the tent and burning the various Smashers in her way, causing the entire tent to catch on fire as a thunderstorm popped up over the tent, with a powerful bolt of lightning zapping it as it exploded in such a fiery fashion that Michael Bay would cry tears of joy.

"Idiots." Dry Bowser remarked as he rolled his eyes, heading to Luigi's Mansion alongside Toadette and Petey Piranha as they were hired to help on with the renovations.

Silver The Hedgehog appeared with a green umbrella in his right hand as he had several cardboard boxes full of different topped pizza in his left hand, gawking as he noticed the sizzled remains of the tent that was suppose to be the mansion.

"Errr... maybe I'll come back later..." Silver stated as he headed back to Sonic Adventure's Station Square, simply shaking his head at the event that had just occurred in front of him, with Lemmy Koopa rolling by on several tires as he was looking for tires to sell to the denizens of the woods.


	5. Whose Butt Farts More?

Lady Palutena was walking down the hallway as she hummed to herself, with Lucina walking right up to her as she observed the goddess' figure.

"Can I.. help you...?" Palutena asked as she placed her hands on her hips, watching Lucina walk around her.

"Who's butt is bigger, yours or mine?" Lucina asked as she glanced at her butt, then faced Palutena.

Palutena glanced at her butt, then looked at Lucina's rear as she smirked. "Well I would say mine is. Namely because I'm a goddess."

Lucina growled as she clenched her fists. "Just because you're a higher being than me doesn't mean that I have a smaller butt."

Palutena nodded as she placed her right hand on her face, her right elbow resting on her left hand. "True. I also have the deeper pitched farts."

Lucina's right eye twitched as she rolled her hands around. "What does farting have to do with this?"

"It shows how big the mass of your ass is." Palutena admitted as she bent over and released a brassy fart, smiling as she faced Lucina.

Lucina scoffed as she wafted the air with her left air. "Oh does it now?" She then stretched her arms as she placed her hands on her stomach, raising her right hand. "Well get a load of this."

Lucina farted a deeper pitched toot than Palutena, surprising the goddess as a female sword Mii and Pac-Man passed by, both sighing in annoyance.

"Great, just what we need, another flatulent female Smasher." The female Mii stated as she shook her head, shrugging.

"Don't we have plenty of them?" Pac-Man asked the female Mii as they both watched Palutena and Lucina ripping brassy farts after each other, with Ganondorf simply walking by carrying a wooden crate full of items.

"Apparently not." Ganondorf stated as Lucina's fart shook the entire mansion, causing some of the rooms to collapse as various screams were heard.

"Oh great! I think I just stained my blue dress!" Lucina pouted as she glanced at her blue robe, to see a brown stain around her butt as she groaned.

Palutena laughed as she pointed at Lucina. "Yeah, you don't feel so high and mighty anymore, don't ya?"

Embarrassed, Lucina ran down the hallway, covering her butt with her hands as Palutena kept laughing, with Pit walking past Lucina as he turned to Palutena, placing his hands on his hips.

"You had another farting contest, didn't you?" Pit remarked as he squinted his eyes.

A wide smirk appeared on Palutena's face as she released a dragged out bassy fart, giggling as Pit sighed, shrugging as he headed to the cafeteria.


	6. Rambling About The Body

Lady Palutena's stomach growled loudly as she frowned, placing her right hand on her stomach, sitting in the lounge on one of the higher floors of the Smash Mansion. "Goodness am I getting hungry..."

"Then go to the cafeteria." The male version of Robin stated as he walked past Palutena, trying to find a different book to read. "It has just about everything for you to eat."

Palutena rubbed the back of her head with her left hand as she turned her head to Robin. "I got temporarily banned for releasing smelly, brassy farts three days ago."

Robin sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pulled out a book. "Somehow, I'm not surprised given the nature of the girls that live in this mansion..." He remarked as he climbed on a small ladder.

Palutena's stomach rumbled louder as it caused the entire bookcase to crush Robin, with Palutena shrugging as she decided to head to the donut shop ran by Jigglypuff and Ganondorf, with Robin groaning in pain as he couldn't free himself.


	7. Palutena's Hair

Lady Palutena was humming as she was brushing her hair, with Shadow The Hedgehog walking by as he squinted his eyes at the green haired goddess.

"You brush your hair?" Shadow remarked as he folded his arms

Palutena nodded as she turned to Shadow, smirking. "Of course. Gotta keep my pretty look."

"...Huh. Right." Shadow stated as he headed out of the room and back down the hallway.

* * *

Palutena was shoving donuts down her mouth as Jigglypuff and Ganondorf watched, the two donut makers glancing at each other as they were surprised at how hungry Palutena was.

"She sure loves sweets, doesn't she?" Jigglypuff asked as she turned to Ganondorf.

"I would say so." Ganondorf admitted as he pointed at Palutena, noticing her placing the donuts into her hair. "Certainly enough to make her do that."

Palutena glared at the two Smashers as she winkled her nose. "Do you two mind? I'm trying to enjoy myself here!"

Jigglypuff and Ganondorf both shrugged as they went back to making donuts, with Palutena eating the sugary treats and stuffing them into her hair for later.

* * *

Palutena was enjoying the great breeze as she was riding on top of the Halberd, being much larger size as a way to justify sitting on top of the deck. Palutena sighed of relief as she felt her hair blowing back.

"Now this is more like it!" Palutena stated, her eyes closed as she patted her hands on the deck. "A nice breeze, a great view of the red sky and red sea, and nothing but smooth sailing ahead!"

"You better not do any damage to my ship up there." Meta Knight growled as he was steering his ship from inside, looking down at an electronic screen due to Palutena blocking off his view, specifically her big butt.

Palutena laughed as she waved her right hand. "Oh don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything drastic..." She then felt her stomach grumble loudly, causing her to gasp as she placed her right hand on her face. "Uh... oh dear..."

Palutena bent over, her butt in full view of Meta Knight's sight as the green haired goddess released a big brassy fart that destroyed all the windows on the Halberd, causing the entire ship to go down into the sea with Palutena as Meta Knight jumped ship, growling in annoyance as he was quite pissed off at Palutena for ruining his ship, soaring through the air using his wings.

Palutena resurfaced, gasping as her entire hair was wet, causing her to groan. "Great! Now I have to get a new pedicure for my hair..." She grumbled as she placed her hands on her head, her eyes widening as she released a few fart bubbles shortly afterwards.

* * *

Palutena whistled to herself as she was placing up new paintings in her room, with a blonde female Mii swords user coming in as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, what was the connection between all the events that occurred to you?" The Mii asked as she faced Palutena.

Palutena smirked as she turned to the Mii. "Oh, it's simple." She then pushed her green hair back with her right hand. "It's my great, glorious goddess hair!"

"...So that's what this is all about." The Mii sighed as she shrugged, leaving the room as Palutena continued to hang up pictures.


	8. Wrong Implications

Lady Palutena hummed to herself as she strolled around the mansion, noticing Falco Lombardi and Jigglypuff talking with each other in Falco's tavern as she stood behind one of the palm tree pots, hearing what the two veteran Smashers were saying.

"Oh, really? Is that what the hubbub is about?" Jigglypuff asked as she drunk some of her wine.

Falco, who poured different alcohol in several of the drinks for the other adult Smashers, nodded his head. "Yeah. Was pretty huge, when it came right down to it."

"I don't know how he'll fit it in..." Jigglypuff added as she moved her glass around.

Falco chuckled as he began cleaning an empty glass. "Well, he'll have to '_triforce_'." Both he and Jigglypuff laughed.

Palutena slightly blushed as she got the wrong implications from what Falco and Jigglypuff were saying, placing her hands on her face.

"Goodness... who knows what dirty things Link and Ganondorf could be doing..." Palutena remarked as she gasped, her eyes shrinking. "Or... Toon Link...!"  
The green haired goddess then ran off, panicking as she headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, Link will need all the help he can get to get that silver statue of him into the mansion," Falco commented as he poured more wine into Jigglypuff's cup.

Jigglypuff drank all of it as she let out a small belch, placing it on the counter as she nodded. "Yeah. Maybe he could get Donkey Kong or the Wii Fit Trainers to help him out."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the mansion, Silver The Hedgehog was once again doing a pizza delivery for the younger Smashers, going into Toon Link's room to see him getting spanked on the butt by Palutena, who was berating him for something he didn't do. She then looked up at Silver as she kept spanking Toon Link.

"...I think I'll come back later." Silver remarked as he closed the door shut, his eyes widened with shock as he shook his head and headed back down the stairs, with Palutena continuing to spank Toon Link.


	9. Pale Tuna On Isle Tomadachi

Lady Palutena was taking a stroll around Tomadachi Island as she noticed the huge apartment building in the center of the island, holding her hands together as she smiled. "Oh my, this place does look better when you look at it from a different perspective!"

"That's great and all, lady, but can you help us with our little problem?" Asked a disgruntled male black Mii as he and several other different colored male Miis were trying to move furniture into the apartment.

Palutena laughed as she bent over and let out a brassy fart, patting the black Mii on the head. "Why certainly, my cute little idol. Stand back and watch the power of Palutena!" She then raised her staff and slammed it on the ground, causing pale tuna to rain down from the sky onto the apartment as the entire island as a result got smellier. All of the Miis ran for their lives as Palutena blushed in embarrassment, not meaning to do this.

"Augh! It smells so horrible!" A female white Mii in yellow clothing admitted as she ran past Palutena.

Palutena sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I'll be more careful next time..." She admitted as she stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, with the entire island starting to have pale tuna pile onto it.

* * *

"...And that's why you were banned from going back there?" R.O.B. asked Palutena as they were both inside Falco Lombardi's tavern, the blue falcon himself cleaning up several of the glasses.

Palutena nodded as she sighed in defeat. "Yeah... I'll be honest, that day wasn't really my finest honor."

"I think everyone knows about that." Falco butted in as he placed several empty glasses on the shelves behind him, with Palutena taking another sip of her drink as she tried to forget the embarrassing event, with the Robotic Operating Buddy doing his best to comfort her.


	10. Palutena The Airplane Crasher

Lady Palutena was screaming joyfully as she was riding on top of an airplane, of which was heading towards the Sunshine Airport. Now why would a goddess be riding on top of a plane?

"Because it's fun, plus the wind blows my hair better up here!" Palutena remarked as she then began rubbing her butt on top of the airplane. "And it makes for a great butt scratcher!"

The people inside the plane all screamed as they were quite disgusted at Palutena being quite disgusting as Palutena farted a big brassy poot on the airplane, causing the awful sulfur like stench to spread across the entire plane.

"I'm crashing this plane..." Palutena remarked as she let loose another enormous deep pitched toot, "_...With no survivors!_"

The pilot couldn't focus due to the awful stench, causing the plane to come crashing all the way down into the Sunshine Airport, greatly damaging the airport terminal as the entire place caught on fire.

Dry Bowser and Wendy O' Koopa both pulled up in their own Koopa Klown Kars, the two reptiles looking at each other as they squinted their eyes.

"What the hell happened here?' Wendy asked as she placed her hands on her face.

Dry Bowser sighed as he pulled out a pair of binoculars, looking directly to notice a heavily damaged and burnt Palutena amongst the flames. "Looks like one of your Smashing neighbors destroyed the entire racecourse."

"Predictable." Wendy sighed as she rolled her eyes, adjusting her pink bow. "And knowing how Master Hand instructed, I'm gonna be the one tasked to bring her back..."

* * *

Several long hours of pain later, Palutena was returned to the Smash Mansion in the Battlefield by Wendy, with the female Koopaling chucking the greatly bandaged goddess onto Dark Pit, who was simply enjoying the view of the area.

"Ugh!" Dark Pit groaned as he was crushed by Palutena's heavy body, his legs twitching in pain. "You could have aimed at a better area!"

Wendy simply shrugged as she rolled her eyes, not giving a fuck as she headed back into the mansion, leaving Dark Pit to remain crushed.


	11. Palutena Hijacks A Landmaster, Yo

Lady Palutena was jogging around the Smash Mansion with the female, blue shirt Wii Fit Trainer as she was feeling exhausted, both of them heading into the garage as Palutena sat down on the floor, trying to catch her breath and cool herself off.

"Phew! I know I can go fast as one of my many custom moves, but this is quite ridiculous!" Palutena exclaimed as she rolled her fight hand around. "How about we take a breather, WFT?"

The Wii Fit Trainer shrugged as she placed her hands on her hips. "Sure. It'll allow your body to recover and catch your breath."

Palutena smiled, stretching her arms as she turned her head to the right, spotting one of the parked, blue colored Landmasters. "Hey! Those look like fun!" Palutena stated as she rubbed her hands on the side of the Landmaster, her eyes beginning to glitter. "I sure hope Fox and Falco don't mind..."

"Palutena, no." Wii Fit Trainer warned as she approached her, placing her hands on Palutena's shoulders. "Do you know what happened the last time someone took their vehicle without permission?"

Palutena scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I'll be fine. I'm a goddess, after all." She then opened up the cockpit of the Landmaster, getting in and closing it up as she looked at all of the controls. "Now, how the hell do I drive this thing...?"

Palutena started up the Landmaster, causing it to start rolling forward as the Wii Fit Trainer stumbled back, watching in disbelief as her eyes widened, with Palutena smashing through the garage door of the Smash Mansion as she headed down the street, with the Smash Mansion being in Smashville as it headed towards the northern direction, accidentally knocking down many trees as the various random Animal Crossing animals screamed, running out of the way as the Landmaster blasted Town Hall by mistake, rolling over a wooden bridge and causing it to collapse. Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. both came over, wondering what was going on as they noticed the giant gap in the garage door, glancing at each other and then at the Wii Fit Trainer, who turned to the two.

"What happened?" Silver asked as he moved his hands around. "It looks like something out of a disaster movie here!"

Wii Fit Trainer sighed as she placed her right hand on her face. "Palutena wanted to try out a Landmaster."

"...So you just allowed her to?" R.O.B. gawked as he moved his robotic arms around, shaking his metal head. "You know Fox and Falco don't like it when people play around with their equipment."

"I know, but this is Palutena we're talking about." Wii Fit Trainer responded as she placed her left hand on R.O.B.'s metal shoulder, smiling. "I'm sure she'll manage to make things better."

* * *

Two hours later, all of Smashville was on fire and in ruins, with Palutena still driving in the Landmaster. Silver, Wii Fit Trainer, and R.O.B. looked on in dismay from the rooftop of the mansion as they couldn't believe how much destruction was caused.

"Oh God... oh Perfect Chaos... oh Solaris... oh Gaia... oh Arceus... oh dear Sakurai... and oh all other godly beings... Master Hand is going to be so fucking pissed..." Silver gulped as he placed his hands on his face. "Goodness knows what punishment he'll give us..."

"I'm more worried on how enraged Fox and Falco will be." Wii Fit Trainer stated as she placed her left hand on her chin. "Falco especially. I heard he gets all sorts of nasty when he's mad."

"Believe me, neither of them will cut anyone slack when something manages to fuel their rage," R.O.B. stated to both of them as they all felt the mansion shake, with Palutena driving the Landmaster through the entrance door of the mansion, causing the Landmaster to accidentally fire off another laser as the mansion's entry floor was wrecked.

Falco Lombardi whistled as he left his tavern, his eyes bulging out of his eye sockets as he couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Falco remarked as he recognized the Landmaster, placing his right feathery hand on his head. "Fox's Landmaster! Why the hell would he drive it in here!?" He then noticed that the Landmaster was attempting to head up the stairs, seeing the gap and taking a glance out, to see all of Smashville was reduced into ashes, squinting his eyes as he folded his arms, turning around. "All right, so it's established that someone hijacked Fox's Landmaster."

Falco then jumped onto the top of the Landmaster, opening its cockpit to see a nervous Palutena inside, who chuckled nervously as she waved.

"Sis, you are in deep shit." Falco remarked as he had the strength to somehow pull Palutena up, glaring right at her as the Landmaster suddenly exploded, with Palutena accidentally summoning a Smart Bomb.

And yes, both Fox McCloud and Master Hand were very angry. Fox especially, because now he had to ask either Falco or Wolf O' Donnell for their Landmasters to use. And Palutena's punishment for the rest of the night? To be trapped in a small enclosed room, listening to Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare chatter on endlessly, often with repeated comments. This was most definitely torturing for Palutena, as she had her goddess powers temporarily revoked for this very reason.

The moral of the story? _Don't hijack someone else's Landmaster._


	12. Dashing Through Palutena's Temple

Lady Palutena had invited Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, and Toadette to come with her to her temple at night, with there being no one around as the four girls could do whatever they want.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Toadette exclaimed as she was having a race around the temple with the other three girls. 'I've never been able to run around such a huge place before!"

"Well, this place is bigger and better than the Hyrule Temple that was used in Melee and came back for Brawl!" Palutena stated as she was using one of her customization moves to speed past Toadette, who was leading the pack. "That, and it's a nice breath of fresh air from the mansion. I like farts as much as the next gassy girl, but..."

* * *

Back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, which was set on the northeastern part of Palutena's temple, poor Lucina was farting up a storm due to having some muffins that were sprinkled with fart confetti, a prank most likely done by Toon Link and Wario, who were both giggling like little girls as Meta Knight shook his head in disappointment. Lucina was beyond embarrassed as she tried holding in her brassy flatulence, but she ended up stinking the mansion even more, with most of the Smashers and non playable characters groaning. Solid Snake made a sly remark under his breath about Lucina's farting setting her apart from Marth even more, with Wolf O' Donnell chuckling at the notion as he heard Snake.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot, the Smash Mansion really stinks right now because of poor Lucina." Amy added as she giggled, shaking her head. "But at least they weren't my farts. Now those are rank! Yuck!"

"_Well!_ I feel insulted!" Peach stated as she began running faster, holding up her pink dress as she dashed alongside Amy, both of them catching up with Palutena and Toadette as they were going through the underground route. "I think my farts should be loud, brassy, and smelly!"

Palutena then reached the finish line, smirking as she turned to the other girls, who all frowned as they lost, placing her hands on her hips in a triumphant pose.

"Well, when you don't wanna focus on farting and just on racing, let me know." Palutena remarked as she winked, wagging her right index finger as she left the finish line, doing another dash around her enormous temple.

The trio of beaten, pink colored girls glanced at each other as they cuddled together.

"Gosh, all of those customization moves she has are handy!" Amy stated as she moved her hands. "It's no wonder she's so good."

"Please! You should see her without the custom moves!" Peach chuckled as she wrapped her right arm around Amy. "I can kick her butt all day, any day!"

"Oh really now? I like to see that myself!" Toadette exclaimed with a smirk as she folded her arms.

"Gladly!" Peach complied as they all noticed that Palutena was back, who was panting and sweating as she had her hands on her knees.

"Nothing... to it... phew..." Palutena stated as she wiped her forehead with her right arm, glancing up at the three smiling, pink clad girls. "...I missed something good, didn't I?"

"Nope! You're just in time!" Peach stated as she then performed an instant, flatulent Peach Bomber on Palutena, starting up an unofficial Smash match as Amy and Toadette cheered Palutena on, who got back up to her feet as she began brawling with Peach, who wafted the pink fart hearts away.

Up on one of the pillars, Dark Pit watched as he scoffed, his arms folded together.

"Peh... pathetic. I'm a better fighter than either of those two dorky dumbbells," Dark Pit remarked while rolling his eyes, willing to brag at any given moment.


	13. Trying To Meditate

Lady Palutena was meditating alongside Princess Peach Toadstool, Amy Rose, and Toadette on the stage of Pikmin's Distant Planet, with the female Wii Fit Trainer meditating alongside the girls.

"Yes... just soak in the atmosphere, and breathe in slowly..." The Wii Fit Trainer stated as she held her hands together, her feet touching each other as the girls did the same thing.

"Man... I gotta go pee." Peach remarked as she frowned, her eyes closed shut as she had mixed expressions on her face.

"Hold it in like a big girl, princess." Palutena stated as she opened her eyes, glancing at Peach. "Being at one with your mind is a good thing."

"...I never knew how relaxing this could be..." Amy stated as she tilted her head back.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go tell Daisy about this when I go to Waluigi's Taco Stand later!" Toadette exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

The WFT stood up and stretched her arms as Palutena, Amy, and Toadette did the same, with Peach screaming as she held down her privates underneath her pink dress.

"Ooh, I can't take it anymore! I gotta go!" Peach exclaimed as she began to run, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Palutena's staff.

"You're not going anywhere!" Palutena stated as she grabbed Peach, pulling the pink clad princess back by tugging on her blonde hair.

Peach screamed in pain as Amy, Toadette, and the Wii Fit Trainer watched in disbelief, with all of them glancing at each other and shrugging as they resumed their meditation, with Palutena handcuffing Peach to her as Peach cried, feeling like she could wet herself at any moment. 


	14. Never Doubt The Power Of A Goddess

Lady Palutena was watching the daily soap opera during the afternoon at the mansion's living room, which was on the western side of the Smash Mansion, of which was currently in Onett as a set of commercials was going on, with the telephone ringing. Palutena picked it up, answering it.

"Hello? No, sorry, this is not Caesar's Pizza Palace." Palutena remarked as she folded her arms together, murmuring. "You know, I wonder how many times Bowser attacked this phone. It looks like it has his marks."

"You can tell simply from glancing at the phone?" Silver The Hedgehog gawked as he was holding a plate full of sugar cookies, glancing at Palutena.

Palutena nodded as she faced Silver, rolling her right hand around. "Well, yeah. I am a goddess, after all. It's easy for me to figure out." The green haired goddess responded, folding her arms together. "Speaking of which, are those sugar cookies plain, or do they have confetti on it?"

"...You're a goddess and you can't tell that?" Silver gawked as he squinted his eyes, shaking his head in response. "Good lord, just how much of a hypocrite are you?"

Palutena was going to remark when Dark Pit burped in her face, catching her off guard as she fell off the couch backwards, her legs in the air as Dark Pit laughed, Silver gasping as his eyes widened.

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" Dark Pit remarked as he stood over the couch, glancing down at Palutena as he folded his arms. "I guess you should get your godly skills checked out better."

Palutena murmured as she got back up and dusted herself off, shaking her head as she placed her hands on her hips, glancing at Dark Pit in disappointment. "You know that's something you shouldn't do... shocking a goddess."

"Oh? And why is that?" Dark Pit asked, watching as Palutena's eyes began to shine bright green glow, a devious smirk on her face. Dark Pit then let out a high pitched, girly scream as he felt his tights getting much tighter, placing his hands on his butt as he had a horrified look of pain on his face.

"Because we goddesses can do anything we please." Palutena giggled as she patted Dark Pit on the head, getting back up and sitting back down on the couch as the generic soap opera came back on, with Dark Pit whimpering as Silver watched in disbelief. The gray colored robot, the Robotic Operation Buddy, hovered down the main stairway as he noticed the crying Dark Pit limping out of the living room into Falco Lombardi's tavern, with Falco laughing at the dark angel as he noticed how much pain was in his face.

"Dare I ask what just occurred?" R.O.B. asked Silver, who just shook his head as the robot decided to sit down with Palutena, willing to take a break from fighting in the various Smash matches.


	15. Palutena Needs The Bathroom

Lady Palutena groaned as she was crossing her legs together, waiting in front of the bathroom located in Falco Lombardi's tavern as she was wiggling around. Falco simply rolled his eyes at Palutena's potty dancing as he was giving some of the other adult Smashers some alcohol.

"You know, I never seen a goddess needing to use a restroom before," Samurai Goroh remarked with a chuckle as he drunk up his beer. "Talk about strange occurences."

Falco shrugged as he waved his left wing. "Well, goddesses can do whatever they want. And if they want to use the bathroom, they can. It's their nature."

"Oh man, those drinks really went through me!" Palutena exclaimed as she was bouncing up and down. "I knew I should not have drank them all at once!"

Princess Peach Toadstool walked into the tavern, gasping as she slapped her hands on her face at Palutena. "Ooh! Are ya doing the pee pee dance, Pal? I love that!" She squealed as she then ran next to Palutena and began wiggling her hips just like Palutena, giggling while Palutena was moaning.

Dark Pit, Silver The Hedgehog, and R.O.B. were all taking a stroll through the mansion as they entered the tavern, taking a glance at Palutena and Peach wiggling about.

"Huh? When did Palutena ever needed to use the washroom?" Silver asked as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

R.O.B. blinked as he lowered his metal arms, shaking his robotic head. "She's a goddess. She can do whatever she want if she chooses."

"I bet she enjoys dancing like an idiot." Dark Pit scoffed as he had his arms folded together, proceeding to walk past the dancing Palutena and Peach.

"Ooh, whoever is in there, hurry up! I gotta go!" Palutena stated as she had her eyes closed, hearing a loud tinkling sound as she opened her eyes, glancing down to see that she peed herself, her white dress wet as she gasped. "O-oh dear me!"

Peach gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widened as everyone glanced at Palutena, who was too embarrassed to speak after having soiled herself in public. A flush was heard from inside the bathroom as Captain Falcon stepped outside the bathroom, placing back on his gloves as he turned his attention to Palutena.

"Huh? What's up with you, Palutena?" Captain Falcon asked as he glanced down, to see the soaked spot on Palutena's dress, having a shocked look on his face. "...Oh..."

Palutena began crying as she pushed Captain Falcon to the side, closing the bathroom door as she locked it. Several seconds later, a flush was heard as she stepped out, sighing of relief as her dress no longer had a wet spot on it. "Phew! That was a bit embarrassing. But I feel all better now!"

Everyone shrugged as they resumed their business, with Peach holding Palutena's hands together.

"Can we still do the pee pee dance?" Peach asked as she blinked a couple of times.

Palutena smirked as she shrugged, nodding her head. "Sure, why not?" She and Peach then began wobbling side to side as they wiggled their hips again, with Palutena no longer having to worry about wetting herself as Wolf O' Donnell entered the bathroom, giving a scowl to both of the girls as he mumbled to himself.


	16. Palutena Is Afraid Of Ike

Lady Palutena shuddered as she watched Ike stroll past her down the hallway casually, whistling to himself as he had several fried chickens in his clutches, the green haired goddess rubbing both of her arms as she shook her head.

"Man... I just get chills from that guy." Palutena admitted as she frowned, turning her head around to see Dark Pit walking by.

"That's because the guy killed a goddess. He may be a bit of an idiot, well, honestly, he's an absolute idiot, but that guy has power like you wouldn't believe." Dark Pit remarked as he scoffed, closing his eyes as he walked past Palutena.

Palutena murmured, deciding to go into R.O.B.'s room, seeing the gray colored robot playing with Silver as they were playing Banjo-Tooie in multiplayer mode, specifically the first person shooter minigame.

"Hey guys, why is Ike so scary?" Palutena asked as she leaned over the two, causing both of them to look up.

"Ike? Oh, no, he's great. He really is great at sports!" Silver stated as he rolled his right hand around, holding the Nintendo 64 controller in his left hand. "He's a really swell guy!"

"Yes. He knows how to... make certain things exciting. And exhilarating." R.O.B. added as he moved his robotic head. "...Even though he obsesses a bit too much with poultry."

Palutena sighed as she placed her right hand on her face. "I guess it's _fowl_ to judge him on how he looks. I mean, he is a pretty cool guy. Definitely not one that would _chicken_ out of anything."

Looking at each other, both Silver and R.O.B. sighed, with the Robotic Operation Buddy getting up and pushing Palutena out as he closed the door, annoyed by the puns.

Palutena sighed as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "I guess my puns just weren't funny enough for those guys. I better go learn some more pun magic from Sonic." She then noticed Ike coming back down the hallway, screaming as she dashed into her bedroom, with Ike shrugging as he kept on walking, having grilled chicken sandwiches in his hands as he shrugged.

"Wonder what's eating her up." Ike stated as he munched on his chicken sandwiches, continuing to walk down the hallway. 


	17. Lady Palutena Farts In The Theater

Lady Palutena whistled to herself as she was in her room, hearing Pit's inner thoughts as she smirked, getting a sinister idea on what to do today.

"Oh, so he doesn't want to be humiliated while we're in the movie theater tonight, huh?" Palutena remarked as she tapped her fingers together, chuckling evilly. "Ohohohoho... I know just what to do..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit was getting himself ready, greeting Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. as he was wearing a tuxedo for the night. Silver and R.O.B. eyed each other, suspicious.

"Pit, why on earth are you wearing that tux?" Silver asked as he moved his right hand around.

Pit blinked as he pulled his red bowtie, smiling, "Oh, I'm just getting ready to go see Star Wars with Palutena."

"...Which one?" R.O.B. asked as he raised his metal arms.

Pit chuckled nervously as he felt an anime sweat drop coming alongside his head. "The original, duh! I always wanted to see it without... George Lucas' improvements."

Silver and R.O.B. nodded as they understood Pit's predicament, with Palutena coming down, wearing casual as she had tight blue jeans on, wearing a white and green striped shirt.

"Ready when you are," Palutena stated as she smiled at Pit, who chuckled nervously as they left the Smash Mansion.

* * *

Later that night, the two Kid Icarus characters were at a giant movie theater nearby Delfino Plaza, towards the western side of Corona Mountain, with it being night as the theater was packed with all sorts of people. Pit and Palutena were in the middle, with Pit feeling somewhat awkward to see all these young characters here.

"I hope nothing embarrassing happens," Pit admitted as he was munching on the popcorn, being hungry and nervous.

Palutena's stomach grumbled as she smirked, lifting her right butt cheek as she glanced at her butt. "Time to work my magic..."

"Huh? Magic?" Pit remarked as he turned to Palutena, confused.

"Errr... I mean, the magic of movies, Pit!" Palutena lied as she chuckled nervously.

Pit shrugged as he began eating again, with the theater beginning to get quiet as the lights dimmed down. Seeing the screen extend, Palutena smiled as she glanced at the ceiling, letting out a huge, brassy fart as everyone gasped, with Pit nearly choking on his popcorn as Palutena chuckled.

"Whoopsie! Excuse me!" Palutena admitted as she slightly blushed, enjoying the attention she was getting as she placed her right hand down on her lap with her left hand by her mouth, farting another tuba like brassy poot as she enjoyed feeling her jeans puff up. "Cramped spaces make me feel gassy!"

"Lady Palutena, please!" Pit remarked as his face turned green, frantically waving the rotten smell away from him with his left hand as he was also blushing, looking a bit like the Grinch in Santa's clothing. "Your causing a scene with your flatulence!"

"Well I can't help it, Pit! Like Shrek says, better out than in!" Palutena remarked as she let out a high pitched toot, then topped it with a deep pitched brassy gas blast as she sighed of relief. "Phew! I think I might poop myself! I'm gonna need the little girl's room!"

Everyone else began murmuring as Palutena enjoyed making the entire theater awkward from her loud farting, with Pit groaning as he slowly sunk in his tuxedo.

"Palutena... this was suppose to be a special night..." Pit sniffled as he began to softly cry, with Palutena simply giggling as she kept farting, shifting her butt cheeks on the seat as she was enjoying her moment in the spotlight at Pit's expense.

And then later, both Palutena and Pit got kicked out, with the theater owners pointing at Palutena and banning her from ever coming back to the theater. Palutena responded with a brassy fart aimed at them, causing the entire theater to explode as Pit buried his face in his hands, crying.

"Oh my!" Palutena exclaimed as she placed her hands on her butt, continuing to fart bassy explosions as her eyes lit up. "I think I really did poop myself! Good thing I'm a goddess!"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Dark Pit was chuckling from the entire scenario, having heard Pit and Palutena's thoughts as he was looking up naughty images of the female Smashers in his room.

"Man, this night was great for me!" Dark Pit stated as he chuckled. "I get to see sexy pics, and Pitstain got humiliated by Flatulentena! Ha ha ha!"


	18. Why Palutena Loves To Pick On Pit

"Hey Palutena, have you seen Pit anywhere lately?" Ness asked as he entered Lady Palutena's room, wondering where the white winged angel boy was as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Me and him were suppose to do something together earlier today."

Palutena, who was playing _Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric_ on her green colored WiiU, turned to Ness with a mischievous smile, wagging her right index finger. 'Oh, I just sent him and Dark Pit on a little errand."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Metal Gear Solid's Shadow Moses Island, with it snowing and winds starting to blow..._

"Oh Lady Palutena, I got a really bad feeling about this, Pittoo." Pit admitted as he sighed, feeling embarrassed.

"Just shut up and do it, stupid." Dark Pit growled angrily as he lowered his eyes. "I don't like this myself."

Both Pits were dressed as female Pokemon Trainers, having their looks patted down, except for the faces, distracting the guards as they revealed their panties and big butts, bending over. The guards began hollering when both of the angels began farting, their deep pitched, brassy flatulence being strong enough to blow away the guards like a hurricane.

* * *

"...why would you want Pit's edgy cousin to go along with him?" Ness remarked as he tilted his head to the right.

Palutena meekly shrugged as she smiled. "For fun, I guess!" She giggled as she went back to playing her game.

Ness slowly nodded his head, thinking that he heard some canned background laughter as he headed out of the room, with Palutena playing through the game as Amy Rose. It was then that Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. both entered the room, both of them looking concerned.

"Palutena, we just have to ask, because we've been wondering this for a while," Silver remarked as he moved his hands around. "Why do you often make Pit the butt of your jokes sometimes?"

Palutena placed her left finger on her lip as she blinked, obviously thinking as he looked back at Silver and R.O.B., moving her left hand around. "Well, Pit is mah boi, and he's forever loyal to me regardless of what I do."

"So we see." R.O.B. stated as he shook his metal head, blinking. "But don't you think it's a bit strange to embarrass him from time to time? I mean, we heard about the theater incident in Isle Delfino..."

Palutena laughed as she waved her right hand, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about it, boys! Pit will be fine, he always does!" She then turned her attention back to the game as she kept playing. "In fact, knowing Pit, as soon as he smells a good meal, he'll forget all about the badness. he loves food, you know!"

Silver sighed as he and R.O.B. exchanged glances with each other, both of them shrugging as they left Palutena to play through Sonic Boom.


	19. Wario, The Naked Bike Rider

Lady Palutena whistled as she was taking a usual stroll, stopping to spot Dark Pit trying to pull a wooden crate out of the small hallway. She smirked as she folded her arms.

"What are you doing?" Palutena asked as she faced Dark Pit.

Dark Pit growled as he glared at Palutena. "I'm trying to get this crate out so I can use it!"

"For your... imagination?" Palutena giggled as she placed her hands on her legs.

Dark Pit's eyes widened as he turned to Palutena, feeling a bit worried. "How did you figure that out?"

Palutena shrugged as she pushed back her long, green hair. "Just a good guess. Anyway, I can hel..." She trailed off as she turned around, to see Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. running down the hallway, screaming for their lives. "...uh? Guys?"

"DON'T QUESTION IT, JUST RUN!" Silver exclaimed as he turned his head briefly to Palutena. "Wario's riding his motorcycle inside the mansion again!"

"And worse, he has devoid of his clothing!" R.O.B. added as his green eyes were fizzling with shock.

"WAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA GET YOU GOOD!" Wario exclaimed as he was doing several taunts on his personal Wario Bike, being naked.

Palutena and Dark Pit both caught glimpse of this as Wario rode past both of them, causing the two to barf as they felt disgusted.

"Ugh! I'm going to need soap for that!" Dark Pit growled as he clenched his fists. "Curse that fat cousin of Mario's!"

"Quick! Into the crate!" Palutena exclaimed as she helped Dark Pit pull out the crate, opening the top as she got in, pulling in Dark Pit and closing the crate up. "We need to use imagination to get that horrid sight out of our mi-"

Unfortunately, Wario came back on his bike, breaking through the crate as he flattened Palutena and Dark Pit, laughing as he then went down the flight of stairs, causing the stairs to crumble as a result as he crashed into the wall, causing an explosion that shook the entire mansion.


	20. Palutena The Plumber

Lady Palutena hummed as she was cleaning up the bathroom in her room, humming to herself as she shook her butt, wearing blue overalls she got from Mario. Pausing with her butt in the air, Palutena released a deep pitched brassy fart as she sighed of relief, giggling as she waved her right hand frantically.

"Phew! I really know when to stink up a place!" Palutena remarked as she enjoyed her rotten, sulfur like flatulence. "At least I'm doing it in an appropriate place! Ya know, **IN THE BATHROOM!**"

"So happy! _Ha ha!_" Yoshi exclaimed as he emerged out of the toilet, his skin a bit browner from having climbed out of the toilet.

Palutena screamed as she backed away, pointing at Yoshi as she shook her head in disbelief. "Yuck! Yoshi! What the hell were you doing in there?"

Yoshi shrugged meekly as he smiled, wiping the wet toilet paper off of him. "Well, I was asked to go into the sewer by Wario after he lost some of his garlic crafted soap, so I've been checking every toilet in the mansion for several hours." He shrugged as he shook his head. "I still haven't found it."

Palutena took a sniff of the air, sticking her tongue out as she felt her stomach rumble with disgust, her face turning green, matching her hair color as she placed her hands on her sick, rumbling belly. "Peeyew... I think you better take a shower. You smell worse than my gross and dangerous farts!"

Yoshi scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Palutena. "Ha ha! Yeah, right! Not even the eggs that I poop out smell as bad as your farting! Don't even try!" He then went back into the toilet, with Palutena watching Yoshi flush himself. Seeing the green dinosaur disappear completely as the toilet water came back, Palutena then barfed into the toilet.

Pit whistled as he entered the bathroom to check up on Palutena, dropping his jaw in disbelief as he watched his goddess puking her guts away. He shook his head in disappointment as he left the bathroom, placing his hands on his face.

"Oh Lady Palutena... why must you be so foul...?" Pit whimpered as he left the room, questioning his loyalty to Palutena.


	21. Palutena The Arwing Rider

Lady Palutena hummed as she was taking a stroll around the Garden Of Hope in Pikmin's world, having left the Smash Mansion to get some fresh air as she noticed the wild Pikmin in the background, giggling as she held her hands together. She then looked forward as she gasped, placing her hands on her face to see an abandoned arwing.

"Hey! It's a lone arwing! And it doesn't look like its functioning!" Palutena remarked as she tapped her fingertips, getting an idea.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Wolf O' Donnell were all doing stretches with the Wii Fit Trainers, with all of them getting fit as Fox perked his ears, hearing something.

"Huh? What's wrong, Fox?" Falco remarked as he glanced at his vixen friend.

"It hears like someone is using an arwing..." Fox remarked as he dashed out of the gym, heading to the closest balcony to look up, to see the lone arwing Palutena was riding in. He gawked in disbelief as Falco and Wolf joined him by his sides, the other two space animals also shocked.

"What the hell?" Wolf remarked as he squinted, touching his scouter with his right index claw to get a status check on who was in the arwing, to see Palutena, his eyes widening. "Oh no... it's the green haired freak..."

Fox and Falco screamed in shock as they turned to Wolf, the arwing approaching the Smash Mansion and breaking through the balcony above the space furries, with it shooting various lasers down the hallway as Palutena was cheering loudly.

"Woo! Arwings are cool!" Palutena exclaimed as she was rocking in her seat, enjoying every second of this."

R.O.B. and Silver The Hedgehog were both cleaning the walls in the hallway, turning their heads to see Palutena approaching them in the arwing. Silver screamed as he fired off several psychic blasts, with all of them hitting the arwing and causing it to cash on fire as it tumbled down, spinning around several times as it crashed into the television hub room, with it crashing in the giant old widescreen TV, a huge explosion occurring as Palutena stumbled out, groaning in pain.

"Ough... my head..." Palutena groaned as she had her hands on her head, glancing up to see half of the Smashers all looking at her angrily, causing Palutena to chuckle nervously. "Ehehehe... did you like my little arwing experience?"

They then proceeded to beat the crap out of Palutena, who defended herself with dignity, but was left with a lot of painful wounds afterwards.


	22. Nothing Much But MSPaint And A Cigarette

"Hmm..." Lady Palutena stated as she was trying to paint something on MSPaint, as she was using one of the computers available in her room. Every room in the Smash Mansion had a computer, for the Smashers to use the Internet at any time.

"Lady Palutena, is something up?" Pit asked as he walked in, munching on a hamburger.

Palutena turned to Pit as she pointed at the computer screen. "Yeah. I'm trying to paint something, but I just don't know what to paint."

"...You're painting?" Pit remarked as he looked at the computer screen, to see that Palutena had done nothing but scribble. "Well... it's interesting, to say the least..."

"It's not enough! I need inspiration!" Palutena exclaimed as she pounded her fists on the wooden table.

Pit yelped as he backed away, raising his hands in the air. "E-eep! N-now don't freak out, Lady Palutena! I'm sure inspiration will come to you... eventually..."

Palutena glared at Pit as she breathed deeply, pulling out a cigarette and attempting to light it, with Pit smacking it out of Palutena's right hand.

"What is wrong with you!?" Pit exclaimed angrily as he glared at Palutena, disgusted as he didn't even take in the time to realize that he attacked Palutena outside a Smash Bros battle. "You smoke!? You never told me that! How could you be so heinous behind my back, Lady Palutena!?"

"No, you lovable idiot, I don't smoke." Palutena scoffed as she glared at Pit, dusting herself off. "I just like holding a cigarette in my hand. Makes me feel... old timey. Yeah."

Pit murmured as he folded his arms together, still not feeling Palutena's motives. "And just where did you get that cigarette from?"

"Oh, I got it from that emo space Peach with the blue night gown." Palutena remarked as she turned back to her computer, scribbling some more in MS Paint. "She smokes to get the pressure out of her head. Most of the Smashers outside most of the Mario gang, Marth, Kirby, Zero Suit Samus, and Princess Zelda don't like her." She then turned to Pit as she twirled her cigarette around. "And personally, I don't like her either. She tries so hard to pull off the goddess stature, even though she's not a real goddess at all."

Pit rubbed the back of his right hand sheepishly as he blinked. "B-but... she destroyed Bowser's armada using her ship..."

Palutena laughed her butt off as she fell off her rotation chair, pointing at Pit. "Ha ha ha! You actually think Bowser's shitty armada of wooden airships mean anything!? What a riot!" She kept laughing as she didn't bother to get back up, with Pit sighing as he just shrugged and left, obviously not going to get Palutena to agree with him. Palutena was laughing to the point of where she was rolling on the floor.


	23. Palutena's Festivus

Lady Palutena smiled as all of her Smash Brothers related friends came to her room in the mansion, having enlarged it to make enough room for a giant dining table, with all of them sitting down as Palutena stood up. She had an aluminum pole instead of her usual staff.

"My friends, my alternate costumes, welcome one, welcome all. This is Festivus!" Palutena exclaimed as she moved her arms around. "Here, we enjoy the holidays before the holidays."

The Smashers, most of them the newcomers for Smash Bros 4, all gave each other curious glances as Palutena cleared her throats.

"And now, to start things off, the traditions of Festivus begin with the Airing of Grievance." Palutena remarked as she had an angry expression on her face, glaring at everyone. "I got a lot of problem with you people and now you're gonna hear about it!"

"Oh boy, here we go..." Dark Pit scoffed as he placed his right hand on his face.

"I always never liked this holiday..." Pit whimpered as Lucina patted him on the back, trying her best to make him feel better.

Palutena turned to Lucina, pointing at her. "You are a shittier version of an overrated, snobby swordsman that sucks!" The green haired goddess then pointed at both of the Fire Emblem Robins. "You two are blatant Mary Sues who wish to have sex with everyone!" She then turned to Zero Suit Samus and Shiek. "Both of you are just alternate versions of existing girls!" She then turned to Bowser Junior and the Koopalings. "All of you are just tiny versions of your deadbeat father in a dumb cart!" She then eyed Greninja, pointing at him. "You're a dumb frog ripping off the ninja shtick that Shiek is already doing!" She glared at Pac Man and Megaman. "Both of you are outdated third party characters past your prime!" She glared at Shulk. "You're a pervert from the future who wants to feel up everyone!" She glanced across the table at the Animal Crossing Villagers. "You're creepy little freaks who bully everyone and steal their bells behind their backs!" She turned to the Wii Fit Trainers. "You are too obsessed with exercising!" She then looked at the Duck Hunt dog. "You're a trollish character who laughs at everyone's misfortune!" And finally, she turned to Dark Pit, shaking her head. "And you're just an edgy Pit."

"Thanks, mom." Dark Pit sarcastically commented as he rolled his eyes.

"And now, to allow it to roll on, here are the feats of strength!" Palutena stated as she pounded her fists together, a smirk appearing on her face. "Who will be the guest of honor?"

"Oh lord, please not me..." Pit whimpered as he lowered his head in shame.

Dark Pit smirked as he noticed his white winged sibling cowering, pointing at him. "Hey Pal, I think Pit wants to do it!'

"No no no!" Pit exclaimed as he waved his hands in defense.

"Good suggestion, Pittoo!" Palutena exclaimed as she rolled up her shoulder armor, approaching Pit and motioning her hands to herself. "Until you pin me, Pit, Festivus is not over."

"Please... somebody stop this." Pit remarked as he closed his eyes, thinking of this like a nightmare.

"_Let's rumble!_" Palutena exclaimed as she smiled, placing her hands on Pit's shoulders.

Pit whimpered as he shook his head, waving his hands in defense. "Come on, be sensible!"

"Stop crying and fight your mother figure like a man!" Palutena exclaimed as she attempted to pull Pit towards her, only for the white winged angel to pull back in defense.

"N-no, you can't make me!" Pit exclaimed, being horrified as he heard the other Smashers railing him on.

"You can take her, Pit!" Lucina exclaimed as she cheered Pit on, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, kick her big fat butt!" Bowser Junior added as the other Koopalings heckled Palutena.

Pit screamed in horror as Palutena wrestled with him, the others cheering on as they were enjoying the sight before them.

"This is the best Festivus ever!" Palutena laughed above Pit's crying, with it snowing outside the Smash Mansion, with it being near the Icicle Mountain, it being night.


	24. Lady Palutena The Car Wrecker

Lady Palutena murmured as she folded her arms, waiting for the Duck Hunt dog to stop sniffing around the fire hydrant, as they were in Onett. It was snowing, and it was also nighttime, with Palutena having agreed to take the Duck Hunt dog and duck out for a walk.

"Come now, DH, we have to get back to the mansion now," Palutena stated as she heard a scream, turning her head to see the tunnel, seeing a bright light in it. "Huh... what is that...?"

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he was flying using his psychic power, with the GUN Truck following him closely behind.

Palutena used a shield to protect herself and the Duck Hunt duo, the GUN Truck plowing snow on the side, as well as crushing various vehicles. Ganondorf came by as he was going to pick up his purple colored rental car, gasping in horror to see that the rental car was flattened like a pancake.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY FRIGGIN' CAR!?" Ganondorf exclaimed angrily as he glared at the small number of pedestrians, making all of them whimper as they didn't want to invoke the evil king's wrath.

The Duck Hunt dog began chuckling as Palutena gawked in disbelief, with Ganondorf's eyes turning red as he glared at Palutena.

"_You!_" Ganondorf growled as he dashed towards Palutena, preparing to punch her in the face. "GET OVER HERE!"

"N-no, Ganon! Personal space!" Palutena exclaimed as she began running away, summoning several counters to block Ganondorf, who rammed right through them as he reached her, pinning her down to the ground as he began beating her up, with Palutena screaming in pain.

* * *

"You know, I can find the yummiest ice cream this side of Skyworld." Pit stated to R.O.B. as they were both painting the wall yellow in the boy's lounge room.

R.O.B. turned to Pit as he lowered his metal arms. "You have a fondness for ice cream, don't you?"

"Yeah... I love it, like all food! Food is good!" Pit stated innocently as he smiled, blinking several times, causing R.O.B. to let out an electronic sigh in annoyance.

Lady Palutena suddenly came bursting into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Anyone know where I can get the butter?" She asked as she glanced around, a laugh track heard in the background.

Pit and R.O.B. exchanged glances with each other, then turned back to Palutena.

"No," Both of the Brawl era Smashers stated in unison as they shook their heads.

Palutena sighed as she slapped her forehead with her right hand. "Terrific... what am I gonna do now once Ike finds out-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FRIGGIN' CAR!?" Ike exclaimed in horror as his van full of frosted chicken was burning in bright red flames, a panicked expression on his face.

Dark Pit chuckled as he walked by Ike, munching on some popcorn chicken as he tapped the buffed mercenary on the shoulder. "The gassy green goddess did it."

"...PALUTENA!" Ike exclaimed as he punched a nearby pillar, causing it to break as he headed back into the mansion, searching throughout the entire household. "You better be quivering in fear, Pal! I killed a goddess before!"

Palutena screamed in a high pitched tone of voice as she placed her hands on her face, trembling her legs as she shook Pit violently.

"You gotta hide me!" Palutena stated as she glared at Pit, sweating nervously. "I demand it as your goddess!"

"B-but Palutena! Y-you can easily take on Ike!" Pit stumbled as he gulped, the frightened white winged angel feeling a rumble in his stomach. "And c-can you s-stop s-shaking me... I'm feeling sick..."

"I'm really feeling that one!" Shulk added as he burped, holding a can of soda in his right hand.

Ike exploded into the room, kicking Shulk out of the mansion as he panted deeply, slowly approaching Palutena and wielding his Ragnell.

"This... is for my friggin' car!" Ike exclaimed as he grabbed Palutena and headed into the air, slashing her several times. "GREAT AETHER!"

"OWW! IKE, PLEASE, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Palutena screamed in pain from every instance of Ike striking at her.

A worried Pit trembled in shock as he held his hands close to his face, with R.O.B. shrugging as he resumed his duty of painting the wall.


	25. Palutena And The Ice Climbers

Lady Palutena was humming to herself as she walked down the mansion, noticing that everything was either blue colored or white toned. She noticed that the walls had scribbles depicting the Smashers in parkas. She immediately knew who drew these.

"Popo and Nana." Palutena giggled as she recognized the drawing talents of the Ice Climbers. She then went to the indoor garden, to see the original Ice Climbers themselves, Popo and Nana, building a giant igloo, amidst the snow war between their different colored clones. Palutena smirked, watching the snowballs fly.

"They'll never strike us when we're nice and comfy in here!" Popo remarked to Nana as they looked down at the snowy battle, having made an icicle tower on top of their igloo.

"Yeah! I like to see them try and hit us from down there!" Nana laughed as she stuck out her tongue to the Ice Climbers on the right side of the igloo.

Getting an idea, Palutena waved her staff around, summoning a cannon made entirely of snow as she aimed it upwards. She then snapped her fingers, causing the cannon to fire several large snowballs at the Ice Climbers at the top, knocking both Popo and Nana off as they fell on the snow surrounding their igloo.

"Augh! What gives?" Popo exclaimed as he popped out of the snow, getting it off his blue parka as he clenched his fists in annoyance. "Who shot that at us?"

"More importantly, how on earth did it hit us, anyway?" Nana asked as she dusted the snow off her pink parka.

Palutena laughed as she teleported to the two Ice Climbers, towering over them as she gave them a brief shock. "Why, I did it. I couldn't help but play to your taunting."

"...So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Popo remarked as he then froze Palutena into an ice block, laughing as he then pushed the block of ice containing the green haired goddess onto the battlefield where the snowy battle of the other Ice Climbers was raging on.

"Popo, you really think that was such a good idea?" Nana asked as she felt a bit paranoid.

Popo scoffed as he turned to Nana, lowering his eyes. "Come on, Nana, don't act like that. Palutena's a Smasher like us, she can't do any damage that will change us-"

Both of the Ice Climbers then got pelted in snow by Dark Pit, who laughed as he ran past them, chucking snow at everyone.

"Suckers!" Dark Pit cackled as he was enjoying every moment of his rotten spirit, spotting the block of ice containing Palutena and pushing it into a small frozen pond, breaking part of the ice and causing the ice block to fall into it as he ran off laughing.


	26. Palutena Just Can't Cook

Lady Palutena was humming as she was in the kitchen, twirling around some cookie dough in the bowl as Silver The Hedgehog entered to get some milk. The psychic using, silver colored hedgehog paused as he eyed Palutena, shocked to see her cooking.

"Hmm? What's with the curious eye there, Silver?" Palutena asked as she smirked, knowing that she was being watched.

"...Well... it's shocking to see that you know how to cook," Silver remarked as he touched his fingertips together. "I heard from Pit that you're... not really that good of a cook."

Palutena laughed as she opened her eyes, shaking her head. "He's right! I suck at cooking!" She then revealed the bowl of cookie dough to Silver, allowing him to look at it. "See? Notice how gross it looks?"

Silver was a bit hesitant as he took a glance in, his eyes widening with horror as he saw eyeballs, worms, and tuffs of hair within the bowl, the cookie dough mixed with all of this.

"Y-you're planning on feeding this to anyone!?" Silver gawked in disbelief as he flailed his arms about, shocked and disgusted.

Palutena simply smiled as she wagged her right index finger. "Nah, I'm giving this shit to Kirby. That ugly little puffball will eat anything."

Silver planted his right hand on his face as he groaned. "Dare I ask... where did the the hair come from?"

"Oh that?" Palutena tried to hold in her laughter, but failed as she placed her left hand on her stomach. "I got that... from Wario!"

Silver's face turned green. "It was... from his head, right?"

Palutena's eyes were filled of tears from laughter as she hollered, her left arm around her stomach as she bent over, not being able to control herself. "From the head, he says! Ha ha ha! It's surrounding a head, all right!"

Absolutely disgusted and realizing what Palutena meant with that statement, Silver proceeded to barf, but luckily Palutena had the hedgehog barf into the cookie dough, using it as extra sauce later on.


	27. Palutena And the DK Smash Crew

"I'm... kind of shocked at what this is." Lucina remarked as she, Lady Palutena, R.O.B., and Bowser Junior were all in Donkey Kong's room.

"I wanted to make a new DK Crew, but regarding the Smashers." Donkey Kong explained as he was munching on his banana. "My little buddy's been getting pretty annoying, and I couldn't manage to sneak in the other three, so I have you guys filling in."

"My, this sounds fun!" Palutena stated as she clapped her hands together. "And who am I, to be clear?"

"Oh, you're Lanky." Donkey Kong remarked as he grabbed Lanky Kong's clothing and handed it to Palutena. "You're the closest one here to being lanky, so you would fit." He then handed Lucina clothing that used to belong to Tiny Kong's. "You're the cute girl, Lucina, so you get to be Tiny." He then pointed at Bowser Jr. "Since you and Diddy are basically mini me and Bowser, you're filling in for my little buddy."

"Oh, how quaint." Bowser Jr. sarcastically commented as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms together. "I just _love_ being the annoying one."

R.O.B. bobbed his metal head upwards as he faced Donkey Kong. "And I'm presumably the chunky one, is this correct?"

"Absolutely! Both you and Chunky are one HELL of a guy!" Donkey Kong stated as he wrapped his burly left arm around R.O.B., whispering to the robot, "But don't tell Nintendo that. Apparently they're embarrassed about us saying 'hell' in an E rated game now."

"...Yet beating up small kids in an E and E 10 rated game is okay," Bowser Jr. scoffed as he was fixing up his Koopa Klown Kar.

Palutena quickly changed into Lanky Kong's clothing, smiling as she was enjoying the new look. "Now this I can get behind!" She pulled out a trombone and began playing it, taking in some air as she inflated her stomach a bit, before farting in the air, letting go of her gas, just like a balloon letting out air.  
Lucina had place on Tiny Kong's clothing, R.O.B. has been decked with Chunky Kong's clothing, and Bowser Jr. was handed a red cap and a red shirt that Diddy usually wore. Donkey Kong smiled, standing in the middle as he placed his hands on his hips, posing heroically.

"And together, we make the DK Smash Crew! _HUH!_" Donkey Kong stated as he snapped his fingers, the DK Rap from DK64 playing as he began to sing, with Palutena, Lucina, Bowser Jr., and R.O.B. all providing back up.

Silver The Hedgehog whistled as he was doing a burger delivery within the mansion, being the go to delivery boy for the food that the mansion's tenants requested outside their own kitchen, when he paused by the doorway to Donkey Kong's room, hearing the Donkey Kong rap blaring loudly. The silver colored hedgehog slowly opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw everyone singing and dancing, noticing the other Smashers wearing the clothing of the old Donkey Kong crew.

"...What... is going on...?" Silver remarked as he remained in his spot, slowly forgetting about his delivery as he was shocked at what was happening.


	28. Palutena's Power Rangers

"Wonder what was so important for Palutena to invite us all over here..." Dry Bowser grumbled as he, Toadette, and Petey Piranha walked down the hallway of the Smash Mansion, heading to Lady Palutena's room.

"I dunno. Maybe it's important!" Toadette stated as she clapped her hands together, smiling as her eyes began sparkling, causing her to gasp joyfully. "Maybe it's presents!"

"Petey likes presents. It reminds him... of the present." Petey stated as he moved his big leaves around, mumbling as usual, with the trio reaching Palutena's room as the green haired goddess looked at all three of them, having a mischevious smirk on her face.

"Why hello, my pretties. Can you guess what you all are here for?" Palutena remarked as she smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

Dry Bowser and Toadette exchanged glances with each other, while Petey yawned loudly, rubbing the back of his head with his right leaf. Palutena suddenly pulled out several Power Ranger uniforms, slapping them on the three Mario characters as she squealed, holding her hands together.

"Just perfect!" Palutena stated as she twirled around, wearing a Power Ranger uniform herself, with her being green. "Now we can all go take care of that sewer monster that keeps showing up!"

"S-sewer monster!?" Toadette yelped as she trembled, wearing the pink Power Ranger outfit.

Dry Bowser sighed, placing his left boney hand on his face, with him forced to be wearing the blue Power Ranger uniform. "This is going to suck."

"Oh come now, DB, it can't be bad." Petey remarked, embracing the fact that he was wearing the red Power Ranger uniform.

Palutena squealed as she then teleported herself and the trio into the sewer, where R.O.B. and Silver The Hedgehog were fighting off Subspace enemies, with Silver wearing a yellow Power Ranger uniform, and R.O.B. wearing the black Power Ranger outfit.

"What took so long!?" Silver exclaimed as he shot back several psychic blasts at the enemies, getting greeted with sewer water spladhed onto him, much to his disgust.

"Sorry. I was getting reinforcements." Palutena stated as she rushed into the fight, plowing right through the enemies while spinning her staff around.

R.O.B. placed up a shield as he turned his metal head to the three Mario characters. "We've been fighting back these foes all morning."

"We can see that." Dry Bowser sighed as he, Toadette, and Petey joined Palutena into fighting back against the Subspace enemies, with the Power Ranger theme playing in the background,


	29. CoD, Mountain Dew, And Doritoes, Oh My!

Lady Palutena burped loudly as she was drinking Mountain Dew while eating Doritos, watching Ike and Captain Falcon playing Call Of Duty as they were in the gamer room.

"Yeah! Snipe that bastard good!" Ike exclaimed to Captain Falcon as both of them were on the same team.

"You know I'm gonna do it! Falcon always snipes best!" Laughed Captain Falcon as he shoved some doritos into his mouth.

Palutena, who was sitting on the couch as she noticed the two muscular male Smashers were on the floor, took another sip of her Mountain Dew as she commented, "Guys, these are the same games they release every year. Why are you so over excited?"

"Because we love playing rehashes, Pal!" Captain Falcon blurted out as he turned to Palutena, giving her a stern look. 'It's the Nintendo way!"

"Yeah! And it's okay when Nintendo does it!" Ike replied as he chugged down some Mountain Dew, burping as he grabbed a handful of chiken tenders, crunching down on them.

Palutena shrugged as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, guys." Feeling a rumble in her stomach, Palutena placed her hands on her belly and leaned forward as she released a brassy deep pitched fart, typical of the green haired gassy goddess.

"Palutena!" Ike and Captain Falcon both groaned, with Palutena laughing as she let loose another thunderous fart, causing the couch to smell awful.


	30. Feminine Falcon Love Is In The Air

Lady Palutena was humming as she felt her stomach grumble, prompting her to glance down as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hmm... I'm feeling hungry. Maybe I should get something to eat." Palutena commented as she headed to the cafeteria, to see several of the Smashers all there, having their own lunches as she grabbed some hamburgers and sat down next to Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B., who were eating with Shulk.

"Man, you should have seen the way me and R.O.B. wrecked Captain Falcon and Marth. It was a real showstopper!" Shulk exclaimed as he pumped his arms in the air, a broad smile on his face.

R.O.B. simply sipped some oil as he narrowed his green electronic eyes at Shulk. "It wasn't a showstopper, Shulk. Marth and Captain Falcon were too busy admiring each other."

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Silver shuddered as he tried to enjoy his fries. "They got to the point of kissing each other, and not in the way that was okay for kids to see..."

Palutena's eyes lit with curiosity as she faced the three boys. "Ooh, sounds saucy. Care to tell me where this lovely couple is?"

"Oh, those two? They're really feeling it up each other over there!" Shulk laughed as he turned around, pointing at the table nearby, with Captain Falcon and Marth kissing on the table as Link and Donkey Kong both looked repulsed, with Pikachu taking pictures and Ike just continuing to eat his chicken as usual.

Palutena giggled as she placed her right hand near her mouth, enjoying the sight. "My... this will be handy for my fanfiction..."

"F-fanfiction!?" Pit exclaimed in horror as he froze up, with everyone focusing their attention on Marth and Captain Falcon, who kept kissing each other.


	31. Cleaning Is Good For Social Skills

Lady Palutena was in the process of cleaning her room as she had everything packed away. Pit entered, his eyes widening in shock as he noticed how much more space there was.

"Wow, Lady Palutena. You really got busy!" Pit admitted as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, walking further into the room. "This place seems so much bigger..."

Palutena laughed as she turned to Pit, dusting off the couch. "Well of course! Being clean and keeping things tidy is good for your social status, after all."

"Social status?" Pit commented as he blinked, confused.

Palutena nodded, placing her hands on Pit's shoulders. "Yes, social status. It makes you feel more connected to the world and more confident in yourself. Do you get what I'm saying, dawg?"

Pit just stared blankly at Palutena as he held his hands together. "Can we go to McDonald's? I'm getting hungry again."

Palutena sighed as she pushed Pit out of the room, closing the door and going back to cleaning. Pit frowned as R.O.B. passed by, glancing up at the white winged angel.

"What? I'm just hungry!" Pit stated in defense as he shrugged, with R.O.B. rolling his eyes and continuing to head down the hallway.


	32. Rise Of The Cute Toot House

Lady Palutena as with her buddies in her newly formed crew, the Cute Toot House, of which she got the idea of after letting out a cute little poot. Palutena was in her room, amongst her being Princess Zelda, Silver The Hedgehog, and Mario, the latter who was eating some hot chicken nuggets from Wendy's.

"All right, gang, first thing is first." Palutena stated as she had a wooden club in her right hand, lifting her left leg and letting out a cute toot as she cleared her throat. "To get things started, we all need to see how we're gonna stop those emo jerks from the Hot Topic Krew!"

"And just how are we gonna stop them?" Zelda remarked as she wasn't impressed, her arms folded together as she rolled her eyes.

Palutena smiled as she winked. "I'm glad you asked!" The green haired goddess let out another high pitched, squeaky fart as she summoned Rayquaza, who appeared through the ceiling, scaring the rest of the members. Palutena climbed onto Rayquaza, moving her right hand. "Come on! Ride with me!"

"I got a bad feeling about this..." Silver stated as he used his psychic power to get on the back of Rayquaza, with Mario and Zelda jumping on afterwards.

"I better not-a get sick-a." Mario remarked as Palutena snapped her fingers, with Rayquaza roaring as he zoomed out of The Room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf O' Donnell and Shadow The Hedgehog were getting drunk in Falco Lombardi's bar, with Dark Pit planning to drop a vase on Yoshi, who was walking through the hallway sipping cherry flavored caprisun. Suddenly Rayquaza flew through the mansion, with Palutena aiming her butt at Dark Pit and farting a smelly, brassy toot in his face, making the black winged angel blind as he dropped the vase, which narrowly missed Yoshi as Rayquaza fired Hyper Beam throughout Falco's tavern, causing the entire bar to explode as Rayquaza flew throughout the mansion, going high into the night sky of the Smash Bros Battlefield.

"Woo! Revenge, motherfucker!" Palutena exclaimed as she punched Mewtwo in the face as Rayquaza flew past him, causing the psychic type Pokemon to be knocked out cold.


	33. Palutena Is, You Know, IN THE BATHROOM

Lady Palutena was farting her butt off in the bathroom, having another one of her intense pooping sessions as Lucina and Princess Zelda were both in Palutena's room, glancing at each other.

"You know, she's been in there for forty minutes." Lucina stated as she was touching her fingertips together, blinking. "I know I take a bit of a while in the bathroom, but you think she had a bit too much to eat?"

"Not so much that as the fact that someone probably put some laxatives in what she ate." Zelda remarked as she was cleaning her nails using purple nail polish. "I remember the last time I had some laxatives, it did some heavy stuff to my bladder."

"Ah." Lucina remarked as she held her hands together, blinking. "I don't think I've ever had a laxative..."

A powerful scream was heard from the bathroom as it was Palutena, followed by an earth shaking fart that shook the entire mansion as the splash inside sounded like a tidal wave, some water seeping out of the bathroom on the floor as a flush was heard. Lucina and Zelda held onto each other as they glanced at each other, then back to Palutena, who sighed of relief as she frantically waved her left hand, her eyes lowered as she was glad to have been out of the bathroom.

"_Phew!_ Man, did I had to bake a lot of brownies tonight!" Palutena stated as she sat down on the green couch next to Lucina, wrapping her right arm around Lucina. "You should be thankful that you didn't have to void your bowls like I just did!"

"...you did... wipe before you came out, right?" Lucina asked as she felt a bit nervous.

Palutena laughed as she turned to Lucina, spooking her and Zelda. "Of course I wiped. I'm not that disgusting, you know."

"Oh thank the Gods." Lucina remarked as she felt relieved, letting out a brassy fart as she blushed, her eyes widening. "G-goodness! Excuse me!"

Zelda stood up as she waved the air with her left hand. "I think I'm gonna go and see what Link and Pit are up to."

"All right, take it easy." Palutena stated as she and Lucina watched Zelda head out, with Palutena smirking as she pointed her staff at Zelda, causing the Hyrule princess to let out a wet fart as she gawked in disbelief, Lucina shocked as Palutena just laughed, enjoying this predicament a bit too much for her own good.

* * *

"Does Palutena poop?" Popo asked Pit as they were both washing their hands together in the regular boy's bathroom within the mansion.

Pit sighed as she closed her eyes. "Of course she poops, Popo. Everyone poops... even goddesses like Lady Palutena..." He just shook his head. "I just wish she was a bit... more secret about it."


	34. Stupid Sexy Palutena

Lady Palutena's stomach growled as she sighed, rubbing her stomach with her right hand. "Man, am I feeling hungry..."

"Then go eat something, you dumbass." Wario remarked as he rolled his eyes, carrying several crates full of garbage as they were in the living room.

"Oh, I wish. But it's just not..." Palutena sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I need to feel motivated to eat."

Palutena then got up, heading down the hallway as she paused, hearing some moans of pleasure as she leaned on the hallway wall, to hear that the pleasured moans were coming from Dark Pit.

"Oh... man, do I like that..." Dark Pit stated in between breathes. "I just like it... when she rips one like that..."

Palutena was genuinely confused as she squinted her eyes. "Now what could he be talking about...?" She murmured to herself as she listened closely.

Silver and R.O.B. both were walking down the hallway as they spotted Palutena by the wall, the two glancing each other oddly as they turned back to the green haired goddess.

"Palutena, what exactly are you doing?" R.O.B. remarked as he placed his metal hands on his robotic tin body.

Palutena waved her right hand at the two. "I'm trying to listen to what Pittoo is saying. It's just something I'm curious about," She whispered, trying to concentrate on Dark Pit's mumbling.

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "Don't you find that to be a little... creepy?"

"...maybe." Palutena stated with a smirk, causing Silver and R.O.B. to feel unnerved as they kept on walking away, with Palutena continuing to listen onto Dark Pit's mumbling.

"Oh... I love the way she stinks it up... she's a pretty big girl, all right..." Dark Pit mumbled as he moaned some more.

"**_For you._**" Palutena stated as she then bent over a bit and let out a brassy fart, sighing of relief.

Dark Pit jumped out of his seat from within his room as he gulped. "N-no! It c-can't be!" He then paused his video, dashing out of his room to bump into

Palutena, causing him to scream like a girl as he pointed at the green haired goddess. "AUGH! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Just checking up on you, mah boi." Palutena stated as she welcomed herself into the room, catching a glimpse of the video that Dark Pit was watching, which was her farting in tight blue jeans, moving her butt while making tuba like gas blasts. She smirked, lowering her eyes in a seductive manner as she slowly turned her head to Dark Pit, giggling. "You like seeing me fart, don't you Pittoo?"

Dark Pit was filled with confusion, anger, and embarrassment, feeling his shorts become very tight as he tried to push Palutena out of the room. "G-get lost! This is my private stuff!"

Palutena simply teleported into the room, with Dark Pit gawking in disbelief. "Oh, trust me, you don't need a plain old video when you got the real deal right here," Palutena remarked in a seductive tone as she snapped her fingers, causing her to wear tight blue jeans, just like in the video Dark Pit was watching, as she approached Dark Pit, then turned around and bent over, farting her brassy flatulence as she had her hands on her gassy big butt, wiggling it.

Dark Pit had so many conflicting emotions, on the verge of even crying, as he locked the door, rushing to the bathroom so that none of the other Smashers would here him having a 'good time'. Unfortunately for him, Palutena's farts were among the loudest of all the Smashers and other residents of the Smash Mansion.


	35. Palutena's Yellow Tight Jumpsuit

Lady Palutena farted loudly as she had her hands on her big fat gassy butt, sighing of relief as she rubbed her butt cheeks with both of her hands, smiling. She was wearing a tight jumpsuit, with it being yellowed colored. Phosphora walked into the room to spot Palutena farting away, smirking as she folded her arms.

"Hello again, you old fart." Phosphora playfully stated as she leaned in the doorway of Palutena's bedroom. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

Palutena growled as she glared at the blonde goddess, not fond of the age jokes. "I'm fine. More than you, lightning breath."

"...What does that even mean?" Phosphora asked as she squinted her eyes, not understanding Palutena's logic.

"It means you're dumb and insensitive!" Palutena stated as she aimed her flatulent butt at Phosphora and released more brassy poots, with it puffing up the back of her jump suit. "Damn it! This thing's so tight, it's preventing the gas from stinking up The Room!"

"Oh well, you ancient fossil!" Phosphora laugh as she slapped Palutena on the butt. "I guess you can't win 'em all..." She trailed off as she got memorized by Palutena's big butt, lowering herself and placing her hands on the green haired goddess' rear. "But I just say... your ass is majestic..."

Palutena blushed as she continued farting her tuba like poots, with Phosphora mesmerized by the fart factory as she began rubbing her head on Palutena's ass. Palutena tried to pull Phosphora away as Olimar walked by with a newspaper, seeing Phosphora in Palutena's farting butt.

"...I'm just gonna keep walking." Olimar stated as he left the scene, with Palutena calling for help as she kept on farting, with Phosphora not pulling away from her backside.

* * *

Silver and R.O.B. were both at a coffee shop in Onett as they had another off screen adventure, with Silver having some french fries while R.O.B. was having some oil, a robot's substitute for coffee. R.O.B. watched the various customers go by as Silver was looking at the newspaper for today.

"...So did you see Palutena in her new jumpsuit?" Silver remarked as he flipped through the pages.

R.O.B. turned his focus to the silver hedgehog as he squinted his electronic eyes. "What's this about a jumpsuit?"

"Yeah. Palutena got one recently." Silver stated as he was looking for the sports section. "She says it's to go into the sewers with relative ease. But something tells me that she used a crappy excuse just to hide the fact that she only brought it to fart in it endlessly."

R.O.B. shook his head as he blinked. "She's becoming more like Peach day after day... I would not be surprised if she officially passed Princess Toadstool as the most flatulent of all the organic Smashers some day..."

"...do robots fart?" Silver asked curiously as he lowered his newspaper, glancing up at R.O.B.

R.O.B. fired a gyro disc at Silver's head, with that being the robot's answer as Silver realized that it meant 'no'. Just then, the two were surprised to see Palutena run into the coffee shop, screaming and farting away in her yellow tight jumpsuit as Phosphora was still attached to her gassy big butt.

"Someone, anyone, _help get this blonde bitch off my buttocks!_" Palutena exclaimed as she grabbed some nearby hot coffee and spilled it on Phosphora's blonde hair, which didn't do much as Phosphora stuck to Palutena's derriere.

Silver and R.O.B. gave each other puzzled expressions as Palutena continued exclaiming in fright and farting, but due to the fact that she was wearing a tight jumpsuit, luckily the coffee shop didn't stink up.


	36. Palutena Breaks A Conversation And Wind

Lady Palutena burped loudly as she scratched her normally gassy big butt, sitting in the humungous ballroom as there were barely anyone there aside from the Toads, Waddle Dees, various Pokemon, and Primids cleaning up the floors, windows, and walls.

"I am so _BORED. _There's nothing exciting to do tonight..." Palutena stated as she turned her head to the right, to see Toadette walking by as she looked at the pink clad mushroom girl with curiosity. "Ehh... what's she in here for?"

Toadette was chatting with some Toads as Palutena moved a couple of seats closer, getting a better clear hearing of what the mushroom people were discussing.

"..and to think, that's what he expects us to do," A green colored Toad remarked as he was moping up the floor.

"Well hey, you can't blame a guy for wanting to keep it in secret," Toadette stated as she moved her arms around.

"You know, **IN THE BATHROOM!**" The yellow Toad stated as he stuck his tongue out, causing the other Toads to glare at him as the Blue Toad slapped him.

"Thank you for that." Toadette remarked as she folded her arms together. "There's a time and place for everything."

It was then that everyone's attention turned to Palutena, for the green haired goddess released a typical, deep pitched brassy fart, the tuba like noise echoing within the entire ballroom as the entire hall began to stink.

"Whoops. Sorry about that," Palutena stated with a smirk as she waved the air frantically with her right hand. "I can't help it. I just gotta let it go, you know?"

"...What was our conversation about again?" A red Toad remarked as he was completely distracted by Palutena's farting.

Toadette puffed her face cheeks as she gave the middle finger to Palutena for ruining the entire talking session, storming out as steam was coming out of her pink mushroom cap. Palutena was mouth agape as she was quite shocked at how rude Toadette had just acted to her.


	37. Palutena's Eight Moments Of Paling

Lady Palutena farted as she was rushing down the hallway of the Smash Tower using one of her custom movesets, of which was the super speed variant as she was having a race with Fox McCloud, who panted as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Palutena... wait... you're going too fast for me..." Fox remarked as he wiped his forehead, feeling exhausted.

Palutena laughed as she zipped back to Fox, smiling as she placed her hands on her knees. "Aww, what does the fox say? Does he give up?"

"No, I don't give up!" Fox remarked as he began charging himself up with red fire, feeling insulted.

Palutena smiled as she wiggled her big butt in front of Fox, intentionally farting a tuba toot as Fox was them burning completely, screaming in pain. Male Robin and Pikachu watched from one of the couches as they looked at each other, sitting on the purple couch.

"I think she's going to outpace Peach as the most flatulent Smasher here," M. Robin remarked as he was trying to read his book.

"Well, Peach won't be the fart queen, but she's still the gassiest," Pikachu remarked as he pointed forward, with Robin turning his head to see Princess Peach Toadstool burping the theme to her castle from Super Mario 64.

* * *

Palutena was at the Cloudtop Cruise with Toadette as they were walking on top of the white puffy clouds, with Toadette happy to be spending time with Palutena.

"I'm so happy to be with you, Pal!" Toadette stated as she was eating a corn muffin.

Palutena smiled as she patted Toadette on the pink capped mushroom that she had on her head. "Well I'm happy to be with you too, Toadette! You're a cute girl!"

"**FOR YOU.**" Bane stated as he was crashing a plane, _WITH NO SURVIVORS_.

Palutena and Toadette watched as the plane Bane was crashing landed on them, causing a huge fiery explosion that caused Palutena to be sent blasting off again.

* * *

Palutena whistled as she was sitting at a table by herself at an outdoor restaurant in Delfino Plaza, seeing Pit and Silver The Hedgehog sitting together as they were having hamburgers and french fries, the restaurant being near the sandy beach.

"You know, Silver... you look so adorable with those hedgehog quills of yours..." Pit remarked as he slightly blushed, touching his fingertips together.

Silver felt his eyes widening as he touched his fingertips together. "M-my, Pit... that's quite a compliment. Although I have to say, you're cuter than me. I mean, you could convince someone that you're a girl on account of your cute charm..."

"C-cute charm!?" Pit exclaimed as he placed his hands on his face. "Oh gosh, oh golly, am I really girly!?"

"You bet your adorably tushy, Pit." Palutena remarked as she was eating a salad, chuckling as she was enjoying this sight, with the various Piantas and Nokis sitting at the outdoor tables watching Pit and Silver kissing each other as they got on the table, causing a scene.

* * *

Palutena was inside Princess Zelda's room as she was lying on the couch, with Zelda writing on her blog on her computer.

"What are you writing about this time?" Palutena asked as she turned her head to Zelda.

"Oh, the fact that Samus likes to do some rapping in her time." Zelda stated as she glanced back at Palutena, typing on her keyboard. "I'm guessing that she spent a bit too much time singing the Donkey Kong rap with Donkey Kong."

Suddenly Samus Aran entered the room, wearing her power suit as she was rapping, making beat noises as Palutena and Zelda glanced at each other, then at Samus.

"Yo I'm Samus and I'm here to say, I'm gonna fuck Sara's mind in every way!" Samus stated as she was doing 'gangsta' poses, making Zelda plant her right hand on her face.

"I'm liking this." Palutena stated as she clapped to the beat that Samus was creating, with Zelda being ashamed.

* * *

Palutena and R.O.B. were both painting the walls in the room that Crazy Hand was going to store his dirty gloves in.

"Any reason as to why I agreed to this?" Palutena commented as she turned her head to R.O.B.

"Because you wanted to do something nice," R.O.B. responded as he attempted to grab one of the paint cans, only to drop it and caused blue paint to splash on him.

Palutena chuckled as she covered her mouth with her left hand, the Robotic Operating Buddy just sighing in annoyance as he left to get himself cleaned off.

* * *

Palutena burped loudly after having a big lunch at the cafeteria, patting her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand, feeling content.

"Man... Shadow The Hedgehog and Mr. Game and Watch need to combine their cooking more!" Palutena exclaimed as she burped again, waving the air with her left hand. "I never felt so satisfied with a meal before!"

Several Pikmin were walking down the hallway, holding several small objects as Palutena burped again, causing the hallway to shake as the Pikin fell, dropping their items and being killed in the process. Palutena gasped, then released a big brassy fart as her stomach was no longer pudgy, though it was still full of food.

"Whoo! Feeling good!" Palutena remarked as she no longer felt like her stomach was in pain, continuing to head down the hallway to her room.

* * *

Palutena was trying her best to play the piano, with Lucario sitting next to Palutena on the seat in front of the giant wooden piano. Palutena tried her best to play the piano, but hit several of the wrong keys as she groaned.

"Ugh, I know I can make this work!" Palutena exclaimed as she was literally slamming her fingers on the piano keys.

Lucario was trying his best to tolerate this, although he concentrated his aura enough to make this horribly played piano music tolerable. "Try not to go as fast and just focus on making the music-"

Palutena grabbed her staff and slammed it on the piano several times with her staff, growling as she was getting upset. Lucario sighed as he placed his left hand on his forehead, wondering how she could possibly be a goddess.

* * *

Palutena's stomach grumbled as the green haired goddess woke up, having taken a nap on her bed as she got up, rubbing her rumbling belly.

"Man... I need a midnight snack." Palutena remarked as it was the middle of the night, heading to the doorway as she glanced to her right, to see Pit snoozing on the couch. She smirked as she noticed the white winged angel boy had nothing but his white underwear on.

Exiting The Room, Palutena sneaked slowly in the hallway, trying not to wake everyone as each step she took caused the floor to creak, making her sweat nervously. Suddenly, Crazy Hand came spiraling down the hallway, knocking Palutena down on the floor as the red carpet became sentient and gobbled her up, returning to normal.


	38. Palutena Watches Television

Lady Palutena farted loudly as she was sitting on her green couch in her room, her brassy tuba toot having warmed up the couch as she was wearing casual clothes, yawning as she was watching television, with it being night time at the Smash Mansion, which was near Earthbound's Fourside, one of the many Smash Bros battle stage locations the mansion would be relocated to for any particular tournament matches.

"Gee, I wonder what's on TV tonight," Palutena stated as she flicked through the channels. "Hopefully something fun..."

_"Just give me the damn pizza, and no one gets hurt!" Shadow The Hedgehog exclaimed as he was shooting in the air several times in the Pizza Hut._

_"Stop it, you black edgy terrorist!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he was using his psychic power to grab the bullets that were getting caught in the air, with Charmy Bee trying to trap Shadow in the pizza dough as Vector The Crocodile was taking as much money as possible to save._

"Ha ha, I love this show!" Palutena stated as she changed the channel.

_"Aww yeah, baby!" Princess Daisy exclaimed as she was farting in Waluigi's face while eating his one dollar tacos, enjoying the succulent taste of salt and beef in her mouth._

_"Ugh, goddamn it Daisy!" Waluigi remarked as he had a clothespin on his nose, being quite annoyed at the red haired princess' flatulence._

_"I like it when Daisy farts!" Toadette giggled as she was bouncing up and down and all around, all three being in Seaside Hill._

"Oh, that Daisy speaks my mind!" Palutena exclaimed as she placed her hands on her big butt and farted an enormous tuba toot that shook the entire mansion, various screams heard from everyone inside as they all figured that it was one of the girls breaking wind again, with most of them divided between either Peach or Palutena doing it. Palutena laughed after smelling in her sulfur like farts, causing her to pinch her nose with her right hand as the rotten smell was a bit too much even for her. "**Peeyew!** I'm like a Skunktank!"

After frantically fanning the air with her left hand to get the smell of her bad gas out of her room, Palutena changed the channel again, with a different program appearing on.

_"Stop right there, Hot Topic Krew!" Palutena exclaimed as she let loose a cute toot, standing with her other team members as they were all at the mall, facing the HTK._

_"Damn it! It's the gassy green giant and her band of farting freak shows!" Dark Pit hissed as he cuddled Lucas in his arms._

_The Cute Toot House members all posed, with Toadette and Ness letting out cute toots while Lana burped, all of them rushing at the members of the Hot Topic Krew, with the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and various other clubs all watching the mall maul from the sidelines._

"Hey, it's the Cute Toot House! They made a show about us! Awesome!" Palutena remarked as her eyes lit up, feeling happy to see something about her as she flicked through the channel one more time.

_"Palutena, please!" Pit screamed as Palutena was farting on his face, with the two at Palutena's Temple as a jealous Viridi watched, her arms folded._

_"Hey! Stop poisoning the atmosphere with your brassy butt blasts and leave some room for me to fart on Pit!" Viridi snapped as she farted a tuba toot of her own._

_Palutena smirked as she turned to Viridi, continuing to fart away brassy butt bombs. "Oh cool your natural jets, Viridi. You'll get your chance..." She then widened her eyes after releasing an enormous deep pitched fart that turned wet, with Pit being eerily silenced. "...After I go and wipe myself from baking brownies..."_

"...What the hell? Did I just... shit myself? _On Pit?_" Palutena remarked as she squinted her eyes, her smile fading away as she was so shocked from what she watched, she even stopped farting casually, being concerned as she turned the channel one more time, to see that the sports channel was on, with it being a tennis match at the Grumble Volcano between Dry Bowser and Chrom.

* * *

**The fanfics Palutena was watching: _Life At Pizza Hut, Waluigi's Taco Stand,_ a mix mash of all of the various club fics including the _Cute Toot House_ and _Hot Topic Krew, Palutena's Farting Problem_**


	39. Pit Doesn't Want To Be Cupid Again

"No way! I won't do it!" Pit exclaimed to Lady Palutena as they were both in The Room that they shared within the Smash Mansion, with Pit not willing to act like Cupid. "I simply refuse!"

"Oh come on, mah boi. Be considerate for your pretty big sister figure," Palutena as she placed her hands on Pit's shoulders.

Pit blew a raspberry at Palutena, shaking his head. "No! You may have done many horrible tricks to be, but I refuse to be the scapegoat for Valentine's Day! Remember what happened last year?"

"Yeah... that's when I wasn't playable in Smash." Palutena chuckled as she remembered what happened last year, with that year's Valentine's Day ending in horror for Pit as he was tortured by everyone.

"It scarred me for life!" Pit exclaimed while flailing his arms. "So I refuse to be cupid! Why don't you get Dark Pit to do it instead?"

"Dark Pit is a shit head." Palutena commented as she folded her arms together, shaking her head. "Even if I were to trick him into doing it, he would find some way to get out of it. He thinks a bit more than you do, what with him being your suppressed feelings and all..."

"_Lady Palutena!_" Pit growled as he clenched his fists, feeling insulted. "Seriously!? You're gonna point out that me and Pittoo are the same person again!?"

Palutena rolled her eyes as she placed her right hand on her face. scoffing. "Oh, forget it. If neither you or Dark Pit are willing to do it, then I'll be cupid myself." She then pointed her big fat butt at Pit, farting a deep pitched brassy tuba toot at Pit, making the white winged angel smell horrendously as she stormed into the closet to get a cupid outfit.

Pit was forced to pinch his nose with his right hand as he sighed, his wings drooping down. "Ugh, when Lady Palutena decides to act like a skunk, she doesn't skimp out on the smell..." Lowering his head in shame, Pit decided to head into the bathroom to clean himself intensively, for Palutena's fart would stick to him for quite a while.

Another trait of Palutena that Wario quite obviously was jealous about. And on that note, the fat yellow clad man was sneaking about in the hallway, having no interest for the Valentine's Day holiday as he glanced into Pit's room, to see Palutena shaking her butt and farting away while looking for a costume, clenching his fists as he growled.

"Wah, you can fuck off for stealing MY thunder!" Wario remarked as he ran in and gave Palutena a wedgie, then kicked her in the butt, before stinking her up with a fully charged Wario Waft, making the room smell of garlic.

"_Oww!_ Wario!" Palutena exclaimed in pain as she felt what Pit went through several seconds earlier, with Wario laughing as he ran over the wounded green haired goddess on his Wario Bike, zipping out of the room as his gas began lingering in the hallway, due to the door being left open.


	40. Farting Palutena and Cowboy Lucario

Lady Palutena farted a storm of big, brassy tuba toots as she was trying to get her tight blue jeans on her farting big butt, being in the balcony to her room as it was nighttime at Earthbound's Fourside, the Smash Mansion overlooking most of the skyscrapers and the Fourside battle stage from Super Smash Brothers Melee, with Cowboy Lucario dashing onto the balcony, shocking Palutena as she made a brown stain on her blue jeans, fitting her gassy ass into the pants.

"_Eeep!_ You have to warn me when you make an appearance, Lucario!" Palutena stated as she turned around, pooping in her pants as she couldn't care less about her jeans being crapped at this point.

"Actually, I'm Cowboy Lucario." Cowboy Lucario responded as he adjusted his brown cowboy hat, glancing at Palutena's pooped jeans getting a bit bigger and browner. "You... might want to do something about your... shit container?"

"Hmmm?" Palutena remarked as she placed her hands on her pooping butt, continuing to fart out tuba toots. "Oh, I shit myself all the time. It's nothing." She snapped her fingers, the giant brown stain on her pants disappearing as her butt wasn't as big as before. "See? Nothing to it!" She then lowered her eyes in pleasure as she placed her hands on her butt, continuing to fart out thunderous tuba toots.

"...So you just don't care about your... gross and dangerous condition?" Cowboy Lucario stated in shock as he squinted his eyes.

Palutena nodded as her farts became a bit higher pitched and wet, with Cowboy Lucario shrugging as he left The Room, leaving Palutena to willingly poop her pants again, since she can easily used her divine goddess power to make it disappear.

* * *

Palutena hummed as she was walking down the hallway, with it being another typical night at the Smash Mansion as R.O.B. approached her.

"Excuse me, Palutena, but have you noticed anything odd going on around here?"

"Not really. Why would you think that?" Palutena asked, munching on a carrot that she was holding in her right hand.

R.O.B. raised his metal arms. "Well, Link has a key that he doesn't know what to do with, Luigi lost his lawnmower, and Lucina has a burping problem."

Palutena licked her lips as she gulped the rest of her carrot down in one full swallow, rubbing her hands together afterwards. "Oooh... I like the sound of that one. Lucina burping just makes me want to wet myself!" She then burped loudly.

"Control yourself, Palutena!" R.O.B. exclaimed as he was not fond of the green haired goddess burping in his robot face. "We don't need you to be gassy at every moment."

"But I like being gassy!" Palutena exclaimed as she let out a high pitched squeaky fart. "...And I have to use the bathroom again. Excuse me!" She then dashed R.O.B. to the nearest bathroom, farting all the way.

* * *

Palutena was riding on a wild Gogoat summoned via a Pokeball, with Silver The Hedgehog sitting behind her as they were going through the Kongo Jungle stage from Super Smash Bros 64, with palutena occasionally farting.

"_Ahhh!_ Why did you convince me to ride this wild Pokemon with you?" Silver asked as the Gogoat broke various wooden and metal creates.

"Because it's fun! And I want to be a cowgirl, just like Cowboy Lucario!" Palutena stated as she was wearing cowgirl clothing, right down to the jeans of which she gleefully farted tuba toots in.

"I didn't even know that you liked westerns!" Silver screamed, having his arms wrapped around Palutena's stomach as he had to deal with being blasted in the face by Palutena's warm, smelly loud flatulence, with Cowboy Lucario watching from one of the tropical palm trees in the distance, shaking his head.

"Amateurs." Cowboy Lucario stated as he tipped his cowboy hat and turned around, slipping off the palm tree's leaf and falling into the jungle foliage below, with it being pitched black due to the way the jungle was set up.

* * *

Palutena was back in her room at the Smash Mansion, continuing to fart up a brassy butt orchestra as she was doing various poses in her cowgirl clothes, smiling as she watched her cowgirl jeans puff from the deep pitched flatulence she stored in her big butt. Dark Pit came in, looking for a toothbrush as he walked past the flatulent Goddess of Light, not bothered by her constant farting.

"Have you seen my edgy toothbrush anywhere?" Dark Pit remarked as he tossed various objects to the side. "That girly twin of mine better had not given it to that green fuck Yoshi..."

"Oh relax, Pittoo. It's just in the bathroom where it's always been." Palutena stated as she rubbed her gassy butt, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as she was enjoying her flatulent self.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, stepping into the bathroom, only to find the Mario Brothers doing actual plumbing. He then took a step out, glancing back at Palutena.

"What did you do to the shitter this time?" Dark Pit asked in a edgy manner as he folded his arms together.

Palutena smirked as she meekly shrugged. "Well, I had DeDeDe's king sized pancakes again. Those things back you up like no tomorrow!" She stated this with a couple of high pitched squeaky farts, then let out some trombone poots, and topped it with one tuba toot that shook the entire mansion briefly, giggling as she blushed, fanning her fat farting arse as a brown stain was on the back of her jeans. "And it appears I still have some left!"

"...ugh. You're such a fucking pig." Dark Pit growled as he left in a hurry, getting annoyed at himself as he felt his shorts getting tighter, leaving Palutena to make a farting fool of herself.


	41. Palutena Farts For You

Lady Palutena farted as she was fitting on various different jeans again, with Silver The Hedgehog entering her room as he folded his arms together.

"I don't understand you. Why must you always fart?" Silver asked, moving his hands around.

Palutena smiled after farting a tuba toot, lifting herself up as she buttoned her tight white jeans, approaching the silver colored hedgehog. "Farting is like sex in many ways, mah boi. Both are things everyone does and thinks about, but no one wants to talk about. Both are seen as socially abhorrent and disgusting, despite being completely natural. Both relieve different kinds of pressure. Both are things everyone likes to do, but regret immediately after." She farted another brassy poot as she giggled. "And for us, both are things we like to see girls do."

Silver squinted his eyes as he just shook his head and left, leaving Palutena to fart her brains out.

* * *

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were called in to come arrest Palutena, as she was drunk off her ass, burping and farting away while acting obnoxious. The two Mario bosses turned cops found the drunk Goddess of Light in the garage, hiccuping as she looked terrible.

"Wow... I... can feel my pants... on my hair..." Palutena stated as she burped loudly, followed by a couple of wet farts as she laughed. "I... let's play... toilet on the games..."

"Wow. She really got hammered." King Bob-omb stated as he handcuffed Palutena.

"We should keep her in her own small cell." Goomboss suggested as the two bosses left the mansion, with Master Hand and R.O.B. watching them head off towards the north, with the mansion being near the Battlefield.

"They had to take their sweet time, huh?" Master Hand stated to the Robotic Operation Buddy as he had summoned various construction crews to fix up the mansion.

"To be fair, Ms. Palutena was messing around with the space time continuum. Never let a goddess be drunk." R.O.B. responded as he and Master Hand decided to head to the Final Destination stage to do practice battles against each other.

* * *

Palutena was inside a vent with Dark Pit as the two were trying to get a special yellow metal barrel, which had somehow gotten into the vent. Dark Pit was complaining his butt off as Palutena was getting annoyed, being in front of the black winged angel.

"Ugh, why are we doing this!? It's just a barrel!" Dark Pit exclaimed in a quite painfully edgy, nasty tone.

"Hey! It looks special, okay!?" Palutena snapped as she glared back at Dark Pit. "There's no barrels in regular matches that are yellow AND metal!"

"This was a stupid idea." Dark Pit stated as he punched Palutena in the butt as hard as he could. "this is for roping me into this shit."

As retaliation, Palutena farted a brassy, smelly fart in Dark Pit's face, making him scream in pain as he was blinded. Palutena smirked as she farted again.

"Don't fuck with me, Dark Pit. I can be gross AND dangerous." Palutena responded as she stuck out her tongue, farting away more bassy butt blasts.

* * *

Palutena farted a typical brassy tuba toot as she stretched her arms, walking down the hallway as she continued emitting deep pitched butt blasts of gas that echoed, much to several of the residents' annoyance within the Smash Mansion. She then stopped, sensing the warm smell of pie in the air.

"...I sense something good... coming from this room!" Palutena exclaimed as she suddenly smashed it opened, causing Pichu and Popo to scream as they turned around, to see Palutena standing there, smiling with her hands on her hips.

"And just what are you two having?" Palutena remarked as she glanced at them.

Popo gulped down a bit of pie as he turned to Palutena, holding it in his hands. "Pie. We're having pie."

"Yeah! To pie each other with!" Pichu exclaimed as she pied Popo in the face.

Palutena squinted her eyes as she folded her arms together. "...To pie each other with... don't you just wanna eat it?"

"Mmmm nah! We already ate plenty of pie! Now we wanna just play around with it!" Pichu exclaimed as she chucked a pie at Palutena's face.

As the pie fell off Palutena's face, the green haired goddess turned around and bent over, using her goddess power to fart pies of all different flavors out, with Popo and Pichu screaming as they tried not to be hit by Palutena's fart pies.


	42. Palutena's Not Birthday

Lady Palutena farted as she stretched her arms, wearing her green pajamas as she looked at the clock. "Hmm? 5 in the morning...?" She then looked at the date, gasping as she placed her hands on her face. "Oh my goodness! It's my birthday today!"

And the Goddess of Light quickly changed into her regular clothing, willing to do a lot of exciting things today.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was giving various Smashers their pizzas as he wrapped up a pizza delivery, turning around the corner and bumping into Palutena, who glanced down at the silver colored hedgehog with a smile.

"Oof... hey, Pal." Silver stated as he dusted himself off, placing his hands on his hips. "What's up? You seem... cheerier than normal." He felt a bit frightened by the way Palutena was smirking.

"Oh, you know... just wanna do something fun for my birthday!" Palutena exclaimed as she twirled her staff around, turning Silver into a clone of her.

"AGH!" Silver exclaimed, getting everyone's attention as he looked at his new feminine body. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Palutena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Silver, with the two of them looking exactly like each other. "Oh, just wanna be together with myself..." She then pulled back Silver's green hair as she cheered loudly, with Silver screaming as he began galloping like a horse around the mansion.

* * *

R.O.B. was watering the garden inside the middle of the mansion, when he heard some giggling. The robot turned around, shaking his head as he squinted his electronic eyes.

"Whoever it is... better knock it off." R.O.B. remarked as he searched the area, only to be greeted by the sight of Palutena's big boobs.

"How do you like them, R.O.B.?" Palutena stated as she wiggled her busty chest in front of the Robotic Operating Buddy, laughing.

R.O.B. blinked as he grabbed Palutena and chucked the green haired goddess into the air, going back to watering the plants and grass as Palutena came back down with a thud, groaning in pain.

"Oww... that didn't work out as well as I would have hoped..." Palutena coughed as she felt some of her bones broken.

* * *

Later, everyone was gathered at an Applebee's restaurant, with there being plenty of bees and apples in the restaurant serving the customers, to celebrate Palutena's birthday. As the bee waiters arrived with an apple shaped, apple flavored cake, Palutena silenced everyone as she stood up, realizing something.

"Oh wait..." Palutena stated in disbelief as she placed her right hand up to her mouth. "I just realized... today isn't my birthday."

Everyone groaned as Palutena farted so loud, it caused the restaurant to collapse.


	43. Palutena Tells A Story

"Story time!" Lady Palutena stated as she gathered several of the Smashers in the smallest lounge room within the Smash Mansion, reading a book entitled 'Super Smash New Year'. "I got a really good feeling that you guys would like this."

"I'm liking it already." Shulk sheepishly admitted as he sat down like a pretzel, with the others rolling their eyes.

After clearing her throat and releasing a wet fart, Palutena opened the red and yellow book as she read, "After failing to impress film producers with his new film, a depressed Charizard comes back to the mansion, and much to his protest joins the other Smashers at the mansion's rooftop for New Year's!"

"Sounds stupid." Dark Pit remarked with a scoff as he folded his arms together.

"Hey, I don't think it's dumb at all." Palutena remarked as she looked at the flame sprite on the cover of the book. "In fact, matching with the description of the story, this is probably about Charizard!"

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious, stupid!" Falco Lombardi stated as he was munching away on his bread.

Palutena murmured as she shook her head, flipping through the pages as the story began... simply as a way to reuse an old fanfic without it taking space on the site.

_Mario and Princess Peach were dancing alongside the balcony of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. After they danced, they gazed upon each other, and both started to kiss romantically. It was then that Pikachu ran into the scene and laughed at Mario and Peach, saying that he discovered their secret romance and is off to spoil the big secret. Peach then burps loudly, and Mario falls off the balcony, crashing down into the ocean. It is then that many Octoroks swarm the balcony, and they swallow Peach into their mass, much to the princess's screams of protest._

_The movie ended, and Charizard turned around to face the movie producers. "So? What do you think of my film?" He asked, smiling._

_The film producers looked at each other with disgruntled looks, and then back at Charizard. A Koopa film producer stood up and stated, "Errr, Charizard, can we have a violent, little chat with you...?"_

_Later, back at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, a depressed Charizard slammed the front door opened, and he sulked into the living room, falling on the red couch. He let out a depressed sigh and took out a bottle of vodka, drinking it down and tossing it away, hearing the glass break. It was then that Yoshi and Bowser approached Charizard._

_"Hey, Charizard, why are ya in the dumps?" Yoshi asked as he sat down on the red couch next to Charizard._

_Charizard sighed, being patted on the back by Bowser. "The movie producers rejected my idea. I thought the bit with peach burping would win, but..." He shook his head. "I was wrong."_

_Bowser rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You just can't seem to be happy for one simple thing, can you?" He picked up Charizard, and headed upstairs for the rooftop._

_"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Charizard angrily shouted in protest, struggling as Bowser and Yoshi headed up to the rooftop, with yoshi closing the door and walking right behind Bowser. Bowser then sat Charizard down on the edge of the rooftop, towards Nintendo City._

_Bowser sat down next to Charizard, and he pointed at the many lighted buildings in the horizon. "Take a big look at the buildings in Nintendo City, Charizard. In a few moments, you're going to be pleasantly surprised." he told with a smile on his face._

_Charizard only sighed as he glanced to his right, to see that Toad, Toadette, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Popo, Nana, Ness, Lucas, King DeDeDe, a set of Waddle Dees, the Pokemon Trainer alongside with Squirtle, a random Primid, Princess Zelda, Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, Solid Snake, Samus, Ridley, Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Pit, Young Link, and Meta Knight were sitting right by him. The red fire-type dragon Pokemon then glanced to his right to see Yoshi sitting alongside with him and Bowser, as well as Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Sonic the Hedgehog, a Koopa Troopa, Petey Piranha, Rayquaza, ROB, Dr. Mario, Ganondorf Dragmire, Mewtwo, Pichu, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser, a male and female Wireframe, Metal Mario, and Captain Falcon._

_"Well...what do you think?" Bowser asked, grinning._

_Charizard eyed Bowser suspiciously, causing the Koopa King to chuckle nervously._

_"What do you mean...?" The red fire-type dragon Pokemon asked cautiously as he glanced to his right to see Ness and Lucas trying to push each other off the rooftop._

_Bowser shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. It's just that-"_

_"I HAVE HAD THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" Sang merrily Jigglypuff as she held her microphone, causing all of the Smashers to cover their ears, "AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU..."_

_"Jigglypuff, shut up!" Squirtle shouted angrily, Jigglypuff punching him in the stomach shortly afterwards._

_Charizard winced, glaring angrily at Bowser. "What kind of cheering up is this?" He asked, with an angry tone._

_Bowser started to whistle innocently. "Oh, it's not the ordinary kind of cheering," Yoshi said as he started tossing sugar at Charizard, smiling with glee, "It's the sweet kind of cheering! Tee hee!"_

_Charizard fumed angrily. "Guys, stop, I'm being serious! I'm not in the mood to-"_

_"What's wrong, grumpy?" Teased Ganondorf as he squeezed Charizard's cheeks, "You're having a bad day?"_

_Charizard's eyes lit with bright red-and-yellow flames. "I'm warning you for the last time..." He growled with hesitation._

_Captain Falcon laughed, and he stepped on Charizard's tail, slapping the red fire-type dragon Pokemon on the back. "Ho ho! Nothing like a little slap on the back outta do-"_

_"KNOCK IT OFF! **NOW!**" Charizard bellowed with rage, burning everyone around him, including Bowser and Yoshi._

_Bowser and Yoshi both blinked as they were covered with ash and soot, and all of the other Smashers watched as Charizard flew off into the horizon, towards the tall lit buildings of Nintendo City, with fireworks now going up in the air as the new year has arrived. The cheering can be heard from even miles away, though most of the Smashers are confused and a bit concerned about Charizard._

_"What's up with him?" Yoshi asked Bowser, rubbing the ash off of his legs._

_Bowser shrugged. "Beats me. The Pineco must have gotten him." He coughed out smoke as he looked on to the horizon, as with all the other Smashers._

_Charizard was focused on getting past the fireworks. He growled, and muttered to himself quietly, "Man, if I had just one resolution, it's to get a new job... and relief my anger." With that, he flew past the moon, and over the wide, blue ocean, which was lit up by the bright fireworks from Nintendo City._

"The End." Palutena finished as she closed the book, smiling. "Wasn't that a great story?"

"Well, not really..." Silver The Hedgehog remarked as he played around with his fingers. "What exactly was the moral of that story?"

"To be thankful that you have friends, I'm willing to bet." R.O.B. remarked as he raised his robot arms. "At first, it was kind of hard to deceiver, but as I got into the smaller details, it kind of put itself together."

"...It was dumb." Dark Pit stated as he was picking his nose for boogers.

"Well, I'm glad you guys managed to get enjoyment out of it," Palutena stated as she ignored Dark Pit, chucking the book at him, which in turn knocked out the edgy black winged angel. "That concludes story time for tonight. Goodbye, everyone!"

Palutena then unleashed a fart so strong, it made her disappear within the smelly green gas smoke. Everyone except R.O.B. coughed as they ran out of the gassed room, with Dark Pit unconscious.


	44. Palutena on the Smash News

Lady Palutena farted a smelly, deep pitched brassy tuba toot as she was in one of the mansion's many lounge rooms, with the Smash News program coming on as several non playable characters gathered around, ignoring Palutena's ass gas.

"Today on Smash News, we got the gassy Goddess of Light as a special guest for some of our news programs!" Stated a red clothed Falco Lombardi as he rolled his right hand around. "Normally Captain Falcon would be here with me to elaborate on why, but he's not here at the moment. He's stuck in traffic, which Fox will state later. Anyway, to the other news!"

**Weather with Pichu and Palutena**

"It's going to be clear and sunny as usual!" Palutena stated as she twirled her staff around, glancing at Pichu. "Did I do it right?"

"You did it perfectly, trust me." Pichu remarked as she was hiding underneath a cardboard box.

"...Why are you hiding in Snake's box?" Palutena remarked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Suddenly several Metal Gear robots appeared out of nowhere, attacking the set as they began beating up Palutena, who was taken by surprise.

**Fortune Show with Ganondorf and Palutena**

"And for today's fortune, you shall all be purified!" Palutena remarked as she then performed a strip tease, revealing parts of herself.

"Madam, this is a show for people of all ages!" Ganondorf snapped as he performed a Warlock Punch on Palutena, knocking her out as he turned to the camera, chuckling nervously. "Hehe... sorry about that, folks. Your fortune is being able to punch anyone with relative ease, and make crushing rocks seem such a breeze."

"Horray!" Exclaimed Chunky Kong, who was watching the Smash News inside his wooden cabin somewhere on Donkey Kong island.

**Traffic with Fox and Palutena**

"Well, I can see why Captain Falcon couldn't be here." Fox mcCloud stated as he looked down the highway in his arwing, with it being nighttime. "Fourside is packed to the brim with vehicles!"

"You said it! Melee City is just full of-" Palutena then interrupted herself as she let loose a huge brassy fart. "_Sweet relief!_ Sorry about that!"

"Goddamn it, Pal, I told you not to fart in here!" Fox snapped as Palutena farted again, with the amount of room in the arwing barely being present as Palutena's huge body made it too cramped in here. "Great, now we're gonna crash!"

Doing a barrel roll, like Peppy Hare would want, the two crashed into one of the many skyscrapers of Earthbound's Fourside metropolis, with a huge amount of smoke overlooking the traffic.

"...And that was today's Smash News." Falco responded as he shifted his papers, shaking his head in dismay. "Those poor people in traffic... glad I'm not there!"


	45. Palutena The Bus Driver

Lady Palutena was driving a bus towards Orlando, Florida as she was trying to concentrate on the road, with everyone groaning as they've been on the road for hours.

"Argh, when are we gonna get there?" Pit groaned as he had his hands on his grumbling stomach. "I'm so hungry...!"

"And I gotta pee!" Princess Peach whimpered as she squirmed in place, her dress a bit damp as she accidentally leaked a bit from every time the bus hit a ramp. "All that lemonade can really make you gotta go!"

"Goddamn it, guys, I will turn this friggin' bus around if you don't stop!" Palutena growled as she glared back at the group. "And I already did that on our way to California!"

"Don't remind me..." Sniffled a crying Lucina, who was constantly bawling her eyes out ever since the trip.

"I still don't know why we have Palutena be the driver," Silver remarked to R.O.B. as they exchanged glances.

"Because she insisted. Or rather, she forced herself to be the driver." R.O.B. reported as he moved his metal arms up and down and all around.

"Now is that anyway to treat a goddess?" Palutena murmured as she felt a bit insulted, only for the bus to go over some road barriers and down a bumpy hill as everyone screamed, with the bus receiving huge damages to it as it reached the bottom of the tree bound gorge, exploding in a fiery fashion that would give Michael Bay a hard on.


	46. Wacky Races

"Hey, where's Lady Palutena?" Pit asked as he entered the lounge, spotting some of the guys watching the television.

"Oh, she's taking part in this wacky races event. No idea why." Shulk pointed out as he pointed to the television set.

Pit squinted his eyes, making out Palutena and some of the other certain characters that hung around the mansion, with all of them racing around Earthbound's enormous city, Fourside. "Oh... that explains a lot..."

"Come on, Isabelle!" Palutena shouted to the cute dog secretary, with them being pelted by various items. "We have to maintain our lead!"

"Oh, I'm trying my best, pal!" Isabelle remarked as she tried using the acceleration as much as she could.

The wacky racers were going up and down and all around the city, with not a care for the world or to the world as they were intent on winning, regardless of the cost.

"Drat, drat, and double drat!" Dick Dastardly cursed as Muttley chuckled. "My devious cheating isn't working! Time for dastardly drastic measures!"

Tiny Kong farted loudly as she laughed, fanning the gas from her burping big butt. "My name might be tiny, but my body sure isn't!"

"Let me smash 'em with my Piko Piko Hammer!" Amy Rose taunted as she spun her red and yellow hammer around, smirking with confidence.

"Tahaya!" Toadette exclaimed with glee as she spun around. "Let's shroom it up!"

"Ooh, can I sing?" Aria Meloetta sung in a high pitched voice while rubbing her paddle shaped hands together. "I even brought some icing!"

"Oh Korttork," Dry Bowser groaned as he dusted off his dusty bones. "This isn't going as I hoped."

"Loopy tea! Leave this to me!" Petey Piranha exclaimed as he began dancing to the beat.

"Oh, it's no use." Silver The Hedgehog sighed as he shook his head. "We're not going to prevail."

"Don't think like that, mah boi." Chrom remarked while eating his chrome enhancing fish sticks. "It's our time to tip the scales!"

R.O.B. shook his metal head. "I calculate that this race is not going to be in our robotic favor."

"I will eliminate these worthless racing models!" E-123 Omega boasted as he began firing off his arm cannons everywhere.

Arceus chuckled as he closed his eyes. "I could twist the outcome of this race with my godly might if I choose to. But where's the fun in that?"

"Let's go up and down and all around!" Rayquaza exclaimed as he fired off a random Hyper Beam. "I want to roll around at the speed of sound!"

"Watch out for my stylish grace." Lady Palutena stated with a smirk as she showed off her body to the various racing pairs. "It's cute AND dangerous, and comes with a funny face!"

"M-my!" Isabelle exclaimed as she placed her adorable paws on her face. "Isn't that a bit hefty for a race?"


	47. Palutena's Fart Filled Victory

Lady Palutena farted as she strolled down the hallway with a bright golden trophy in her arms, smiling as she felt more confident than usual.

"Hey Pal, why do you look so happy?" Silver The Hedgehog asked as he was carrying various objects using his psychic power.

"Because, mah boi, I just wiped the floor with Shiek!" Palutena stated as she used her goddess powers to spin her staff around as she proudly kept breaking wind with her divine winds. "Let's just say that no one will call me garbage anymore after today's tournament."

"Oh, if it isn't the gassy goddess herself." Bayonetta chuckled as she spun her gun around. "So, you think you're tough shit because you won just one meager battle? Ha. It takes plenty of matches to-"

Palutena shoved the gold trophy into Bayo's face, before turning around and planting her smelly fat ass in the witch's face, forcing herself to make her big butt fart out huge bassy tuba poots that blasted Bayonetta right through the mansion wall and into the moat surrounding the mansion.

"Don't fuck with me, DLC," Palutena scoffed as she waved at Bayonetta. "Because my farts are sexy and dangerous."

"I thought they were gross." Dark Pit taunted as he was riding in a Koopa Klown Kar.

Palutena smirked as she began wiggling her hips while farting, causing Dark Pit to lose hos composure as he was forced to run off. R.O.B. entered the scene with Princess Zelda, the two noticing Palutena performing a farting victory dance with the trophy still shining gold in her arms.

"I guess Palutena's just happy that people won't call her bottom tier," ROB responded as he tilted his metal head.

Zelda scoffed as she folded her arms, smirking. "Oh, she's still bottom tier, it's just the other kind, if you know what I mean..."


End file.
